College Daze
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: Dawn is accepted to Stanford and Angel asks Connor to look out for her...a ConnorDawn story with some BuffyAngel
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing, I owe this to my subconscious, this is literally a dream I had last night, when I woke up I had to write it down and share it to like minded fanatics. So enjoy!**

"So you're Dawn?" The girl looked back at him strangely

"You knocked on my door shouldn't you know who I am?" he pushed his way into the dorm room and surveyed it critically

"I'm Connor, you're going to need better locks on your doors and windows, lucky it's a single you won't have to explain your love of crucifixes. My roommate thinks I'm some kind of Jesus freak", Dawn smiled in spite of herself

"Who are you? Some bodyguard my sister sent to check on me? I'm eighteen and survived heaps of apocalypses, I can handle college"

"I'm sure you can and no your sister didn't send me, my father did"

"And he would care why?" He shrugged and flopped onto the desk chair

"Beats me, I got a phone call asking me to check on some girl called Dawn, then he muttered something about cookies and baking, I don't know" Dawn just looked confused, she had relaxed minutely already ruling out that he was a vampire

"So you got a name or just an attitude?"

"Connor" He replied as he examined her cross bow "Your clip is off, I'll fix it later"

"Right, you can go as you can tell I'm all good" She motioned to the door and he left she shook her head "That was weird".

"So she's okay?" Angel asked anxiously

"Yes what is your obsession?" He paused a thought coming to his mind "she's not the art student is she?" Connor asked as he absently watched Dawn through her window, she should know better than to leave her curtains open at night, he could hear the quick breathes of Angel over the line

"Oh god no, she's family"

"Family? I was the miracle child, what's she the miracle cousin?" He snickered

"No just look out for her okay, and I meant what I said you do this I'll let you fight in the next apocalypse" Connor shrugged, good deal

"No problem" He disconnected the call and looked up at the window once more the lights were off and he was getting ready to do a sweep of campus before going to bed. Or that was the plan had he not seen Dawn sneaking around the wooded section of campus, he shook his head, _girls_.

"I'm all alone and helpless, full of nice fresh blood" Dawn was whispering softly to herself, she had been walking around by herself for at least an hour and had not been attacked once, now she understood what Buffy meant when she said she was jonesing for a fight, some nights you just needed it, like when you wanted to get a mysterious brooder out of your mind. Brooding, he kind of reminded her of Angel, Dawn mused with a laugh, who'd have thought that two boys could brood that much. Her musing had caught her off guard and the vampire who grabbed her shoulder startled her, luckily her reflexes were almost as quick as a slayers, she flipped him and thrust a stake into his chest quickly, she coughed as she breathed in the cloud of dust that exploded around her,

"Oh crap stupid vampire dust got in my shoe", Connor laughed silently as the girl angrily shook her foot free of the dust, he couldn't help bur roll his eyes, girls are just so girly. She was so beguiled by her shoe she failed to notice the howler demon sneaking up on her, Connor smiled, this should be fun. Before she could react Connor had thrown a small dagger at the beast, reaching for another dagger in his boot he rushed the demon, they stumbled and he tried to regain the upper hand,

"Stay back" He shouted to the girl who was watching with bemusement her eyes narrowed and met his, she looked pissed now, from her bag she pulled a knife, she stared at it and muttered to herself and it grew in length, brandishing the now long sword she sliced surely and Connor was covered in ultra white blood,

"I can handle myself" He told her angrily, pocketing his daggers

"No that's fine, you don't need to say thank you"

"Thank you for doing exactly the opposite of what I said? Why would I do that, go home" He could feel her glare burning into his back as he examined his ruined jacket

"Yeah I'll do that and then I'll bake some cookies and starch some shirts"

"You're annoying" That actually shut her up

"Oh my sister would so kick your butt"

"Somehow I doubt that" Her eyes flashed with anger

"You are such an ass"

"Yeah whatever just don't go patrolling at night, at least not alone" He ordered

"Or what? You'll make me sorry" She taunted him, and he smiled

"I guess you'll just have to find out, now come on let me walk you back to your dorm" Dawn chewed on her lip and checked her watch, Buffy would be calling her soon, but she so hated to do anything this guy ordered her to

"Please?" He asked, his eyes softened and he actually looked…nice

"Fine" and he smiled to himself.

Dawn closed the curtains in her room trying to relax the goose bumps that had risen on her skin, she wasn't crazy somebody was definitely watching her, of course she could just be paranoid, it kind of came with the territory.

"Dawn are you even listening?" She rolled her eyes glad her sister couldn't see her

"Of course I am, I wish you could, I don't need a bodyguard, loosen the leash buff"

"What?" Dawn's grip on the phone tightened

"That guy, Connor, the one you hired to make sure I didn't get evilfied or whatever, I don't need him"

"Dawnie, I didn't hire a bodyguard, I had Willow put a sanctuary spell on the dorms before you moved in, no demon violence is possible there, besides if I got you a guard wouldn't it be one of the potentials? Give your sis a lil credit"

"Buffy focus, if you didn't hire brood-a-boy then who did?"

"Beats me" Buffy replied breezily

"Thanks for your concern" She snapped glaring at the phone

"Hey you're the one who keeps blabbing on about how she can handle herself, but if you can't I'll just pull the paperwork-"

"Freeze, I'll deal with it, but if I end up being held for ransom by idiotic demons you'll be sorry"

"I'll try not to lose sleep over it"

"Night, send my love to the gang" She hung up the phone and brought her knees to her chest, if Buffy didn't send Connor who did?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

**QUESTION: Why don't she just ask him? ANSWER: There's no fun in that. **

Dawn scanned the small lecture theatre looking for a seat, she didn't exactly feel like walking up to a seat next to somebody and announcing to everyone that she had no friends, even though that was her precise predicament. Giving up her search she collapsed into the closest seat to her. From her bag she pulled a notebook and pen, with it came tumbling out a stake, she blushed and reached for it as it rolled helplessly down the stairs, at the edge a girl with long curly hair picked it up, turning Dawn waved meekly alerting everyone to the fact that she carried around a carved piece of wood with her. The girl walked up and dropped the stake on Dawn's desk

"This seat taken?"

Dawn shook her head and the girl sat in the seat next to her

"So you're the sister slayer I heard about?"

"Was there some kind of announcement before I got here, maybe a rally in my honor?" Dawn snapped without thinking, "Sorry weird first day"

"It's cool, Rona told me that Buffy's sister was coming here I figured that the girl carrying around a stake was her" She explained "I'm Kayleigh"

"Dawn, I prefer that to sister slayer, just in case you were wondering"

"Gotcha, won't happen again" She promised opening her book as the teacher walked in, Dawn wrinkled her nose at the sight of the slightly greasy looking old guy, his hair was thinning and his seat looked at least two sizes too big. She could smell him from her seat, he smelt like acid mixed with puke, _definitely demonic_, she shook her head to clear the thought, she was in college not watcher training. He began to drone on about the history of Latin, after years of translating she had decided to give in and just learn the language for credit, that way half her Scooby homework would be real homework too.

Connor sat in the middle of the quad, apple in hand, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, but his mood was dark. That girl. That **stupid** girl had gotten under his skin. She was bossy and rude. He hadn't slept that night, he had fielded a call from his father about his studies and then a call from his real father about coming to Los Angeles that weekend, apparently something was going down again, he hadn't laughed when Connor had asked who he had pissed off this time, apparently it was personal. He had shut up after that, when his dad got all broody, it was best to just back the hell away. He smiled at the thought of letting bossy girl run wild for the weekend, maybe some vampire would eat her and she could complain that the bite wasn't deep enough, he had gone to college to get away from babysitting duties, not get new ones. Speaking of bossy girl, Connor's eyes followed her descent from the stairs into the college centre, she had a plate of chips in her hand and she was looking for a place to seat. Remembering his father's list of demands when it came to Dawn, he walked towards her.

"Need some help?"

Dawn looked up and the expression on her face soured as she took in Connor

"Arrogant Male" She said as ways of greeting

"Petulant Girl" He replied smiling, "Need a seat" He could see her weighing up the decision in her mind, obviously the heat of the plate was getting to her

"Yeah, know of any?" He nodded and walked ahead of her not bothering to check if she was keeping up, after a few minutes he stopped in front of a group of picnic tables next to a small pond, students sat scattered on the grass, she propped herself up on the table dumping her bags next to her.

"Thanks, he who stalks freshmen"

Connor rolled his eyes, she was so, argh

"Yes I like to use my time to spy on annoying girls who attempt things that can't handle" Her eyes flashed with anger

"I'd call you an ass, but I'd just be repeating myself!" She snapped at him

"Look I don't want to look out for you anymore than you want me too"

"Then why bother?"

"Like I said, my dad asked me too, I kind of owe him on account of him saving the world a couple of times"

Dawn continued to glare at him

"He averted the apocalypse? Big deal I've done that"

"I'm sure"

"You ever hear of Sunnydale? That big ole crater in California? Yeah I helped close the hellmouth underneath it, what did you ever do?"

'What is this a contest?" He snapped back at her "Child"

"Jerk"

"That's it I'm calling Angel and telling him I can't do this, he needs to hire a baby sitter"

"What Angel? As in the vampire formerly known as Angelus?"

"Yeah he's my dad"

"Oh"

Dawn was silent

"If I knew that would shut you up I would have told you the second I met you"


	3. Chapter 3

"But that's not possible, in every sense of the word"

"We live in a world where we fight vampires and demons and are expected to spend entire hours doing homework and the fact that Angel is my dad is what's not possible?" Connor asked with a hint of attitude

"I really don't like you"

"The feelings more than mutual" Her glare on him seemed to intensify and he smiled happy that he could annoy her.

"Vampires can't have children, it comes with that whole being the undead thing, and it's been researched, thoroughly, trust me, I still have the paper cuts"

"And yet here I am" Connor replied waving his arm as if to emphasize his presence

"Prove it" She crossed her arms "In my experience saying something doesn't exactly make it true and I find it hard to believe that Angel would have a kid, without letting Buffy know"

"The blonde slayer, I've heard about her, she complicates things"

"That's my Buffy, excuse me" She pulled her phone from her pocket and Connor snatched it from her throwing it neatly in the pond "Hey!"

"You can't tell her"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't besides the fact it would cost way too much to call Italy from a pay phone" Connor stared at the ground

"I can't give you a reason and I can't tell you why, I don't trust you"

"You're the one stalking and harassing me and I can't be trusted? Ok, freak" She turned to leave her head spinning with the overload of information coming in when she felt him place his hand on her arm, she ignored the chill she felt

"Dawn, please don't" His eyes were softened and she felt a pang,

"Fine, but I **am** talking to Angel"

"Deal" Dawn chewed on her lip and cleared her throat, Connor remained silent

"Well are you going to take me to see him or what? It's not like I can use my phone or anything!" She snapped her patience long since gone

"Right let's go"

­­­

"Gunn if you keep moving you'll pop the stitches and I'm not taking you to the hospital again" Angel told off his friend who was wincing in pain

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first ten times boss" He looked over Angel's shoulder to where Spike and Illyria sat playing some video game, Illyria shrieking each time she killed someone. The apartment was small, cramped and smelled distinctly of the undead. Angel was set up at the small kitchen table with a few old books rescued from Wesley's apartment. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he scribbled notes, nobody moved as the door to the small apartment emitted a loud knocking sound. Which didn't stop increasing in speed and volume, the door was actually shaking from the force, Angel kicked back his chair and threw the door open ready to growl at whoever it was. There stood Connor and a pissed off eighteen year old girl.

"Dawnie" His greeting was lackluster but then again it was Angel

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't call Buffy and have her stake your ass"

"Because I like being undead, how's things little bit?" Her gaze shifted to where the English accented voice came from, her eyes immediately attracted to platinum hair

"Spike? Now that is impossible, you got all burned up in the hellmouth. Thank god"

Gunn watched the scene with amusement and curiosity, the girl was angry and kept moving her arms around a lot, with each movement Angel was cautiously inching further away from her. He was afraid of the girl.

"I was worried about you, and Connor was right there on campus I didn't think you would mind"

"Bull, you knew I would mind and want to kick your ass that's why you didn't tell me" She yelled, she peered into the rest of the room "Hi" She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "Well?", Spike walked over to the small group

"So little bit, your sister still shacked up with the Immortal?" He smirked

"You, waking up on fire" Dawn held her hand in front of his face discouraging him from adding anything else into the conversation. "Angel, speak"

"I'm sorry Dawnie, I just wanted to make sure you were looked after"

"You couldn't have hired someone with people skills; I mean I know they say certain stuff is genetic but the broodiness? The inability to carry a conversation? It's freaky"

"Dawn-"

"And when did you have a son? How did you have a son, as far as I know and since I'm watcher junior I would know; that's impossible, not even by magic. Or any of the different demonic and human laws of physics." She took a breath to steel herself "Ok sitting down, breathing, you explaining" Angel winced knowing he would have to tell her everything "Wait, does Buffy know?" He nodded "And she didn't tell me?" Her eyes fired up yet again "Oh I'm going to kill her". Angel reached for her hand and she calmed instantly. He lowered his voice and whispered into Dawn's ear, there were lots of nodding and at several points hitting him repeatedly.

"But why didn't Buffy tell me?"

"Timing, it was right before everything with Willow and then the First happened and we had certain issues here to deal with, then the crater and you guys were in Rome, Buffy is supposed to be baking, she didn't tell you?" Dawn felt a small smile dance on her lips and she shook her head at Angel

"I forgot that you rambled when you're nervous, please call off the stalker"

"I'm not a stalker" Connor added speaking for the first time.

"Connor, you don't have to check in on Dawnie anymore" She smiled happily

"Thank you, now that all that is out of the way" She leant forward and gave Angel a hug which he returned without a trace of awkwardness. Gun cleared his throat

"So this is slayer junior? Where does she go on the chart?"

Thanks for sticking in with me guys…in case you don't get the chart thing way back in season 3 when Darla showed up pregnant Fred asked who she was, the dead one, the one that came back and then died again etc. Fred asked if there was a chart and Gunn told her he would get it for her later and now that I've explained it, it's probably not funny but alas I find it funny in my mind…oh yeah and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought that by going away from the scoobies I would be relieved of watcher detail" Dawn complained as she cracked open the worn book imaginatively titled The Demon Anthology

"I thought that by going away from the scoobies I would be relieved of watcher detail" Dawn complained as she cracked open the worn book imaginatively titled _The Demon Anthology_. Connor smirked from his position sharpening weapons taking joy in her pain. Angel simply ignored her as he continued to stride around the small apartment. Gunn had been sent on donut patrol and was yet to return much to Dawn's chagrin.

"Is your default setting whiny baby?" Connor taunted, Dawn rolled her eyes

"Is yours pain in the ass?" She snapped back, Spike looked up from his seat on the tattered couch

"Do I have to send you and Angel Jr. to the corners or will you calm down, little bit?" Dawn chose to ignore Spike much as she had for the last week since finding out he was alive. Spike stared at her waiting for an answer, half knowing she wouldn't reply

"I still don't get the big deal, no matter how much info we have on the mating rituals of the large and smelly it all comes down to one thing, and it's usually sharp and pointy or Willow pulling out the mojo"

"Well that's bully for you but our Mojo Makers are, oh yeah, suffering from a mild case of deadness" Dawn replied to this by poking out her tongue to the back of Spike's head which Connor snickered at.

"Look its easy ok, I can do a little locator spell and send Angel to do his thing"

"You can do that?" Connor asked mildly intrigued but not wanting to show it, Dawn raised her eyebrow

"You can't?" Smiling to herself she placed her hand on the picture of the demon she was researching before muttering to herself in Latin, her eyes flashed back open her pupils now an unnatural lilac, pushing aside the books she scrambled for a pen before inking into the table an address. Her eyes closed and when she opened them she seemed normal, stretching her neck she read the address aloud

"St. Guinevere's Mission" Angel snapped to attention

"That's south of here, near one of the corporeal hot spots Lorne scouted for us when we went to Pylea, it's a gateway to the other worlds" Dawn looked skeptical

"How did you just happen to know all that?" She asked not sure she wanted to know the answer,

"Nun's are his thing pet"

"Were" Angel corrected as he pulled his favorite broad sword from the weapons cabinet, Dawn slammed the ancient tome shut and reached for her jacket

"You're not coming" Three voices told her instantly as she rolled her eyes

"What am I supposed to do stay here and bake cookies while you guys go out and get covered in demon guts? Damn I can't I got better things to do" Angel looked intrigued and glanced over at Connor who shrugged

"You don't have a date do you?" He asked cautiously, he still considered her to be the eleven year old he first met. Connor laughed aloud at the prospect

"That would require me to have a life or I can do like Buffy and date a demon, pass. I got a Latin translation and I was supposed to meet Kayleigh an hour ago to do it. So cya" She exited the apartment before they could block her exit, thinking back to the days of the scoobies she felt a sense of longing, at least they had Xander, Angel's group had a distinct lack of laughter and an overabundance of sarcasm.

The door slammed behind the girl and Connor sighed in relief, still unsure as to why she annoyed him as much as she did.

"Kayleigh is a slayer so Dawn will be okay" Connor answered before his dad had even asked the question. "I tracked her down before school started to co-ordinate sweeps of the surrounding areas; I was going to tell you but little miss attitude sort of got in the way", his gaze shifted over to Spike who was wearing his patented smirk and it was aimed directly at him "What?" He snapped, his patience for Spike being non-existent, even if he did have a soul he was still a bastard and proud of it.

"Just wondering when you finally get it on with the girl who will kill you first, Captain Forehead here or the big sister, my money's on the sis"

"Spike shut up, as a general rule when you have an opinion before you voice it remember that none of us care nor ever will" Angel looked at Spike as he replied with a quick upward flick of two fingers, "Real mature William", as the two continued to bicker neither of them noticed as Connor slipped stealthily from the apartment deep in thought.

Connor had never been in a relationship. Well at least not a real one, he wouldn't call his dalliance with an ultimate evil to bring forth itself whilst posing as Cordy a relationship nor the one he remembered as a result of magic. So really he knew nothing of romance. Sure he had seen the movies, read the books and all that stuff but seeing it and feeling it; two whole separate things. So when an idiot like Spike points out that he may like the girl he thought he despised he got a little angry. Stalking around the deserted cemetery he tossed a stake between his hands, thinking over his dilemma. She was annoying and bratty, a child he couldn't stand her. Maybe he liked her a little bit.

"Sorry I'm late I got stuck in demonic research mode, no one ever warns of the dangers of research; severe boredom and death by paper cuts" Dawn dumped her arm load of books next to Kayleigh who was trying to concentrate on her game of solitaire. Pushing the cards aside Kayleigh turned to Dawn

"And was he who shall not be named there?"

"Yep, he's everywhere I can't escape the guy which wouldn't be so bad if he had a personality which sadly he doesn't"

"If you spent half as much time on the translation as you do on hating the guy it could have been done now; twice" Dawn bit down on her lip

"Am I being repeat-o girl?" Kayleigh nodded "Great I'm turning into Buffy, which was so not part of the plan, it's just he drives me nuts!" She crashed her head to the table in exasperation as Kayleigh looked at her friend and snorted with laughter

"Drives you nuts, makes you hot it's a fine line you ask me"

"Yeah no way no how, I would rather date a demon"

"Well he is the offspring of the most vicious vampires ever doesn't that count?"

"Former most vicious, Angel's reformed, it comes with the soul having thing"

"I'm just saying you got an itch I'm sure he could scratch"

"Ew dirty mind much?" Dawn wrinkled her nose trying to summon the feeling of dread she thought would rise in her stomach but instead as she continued to tell her friend just how wrong she was she felt a curling in her stomach that had nothing to do with dread and everything to do with a crush.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike watched Connor's face as Dawn slammed the apartment door, the look of desire on his face, he knew it well, Connor's gaze focused on him and he snapped

Spike watched Connor's face as Dawn slammed the apartment door, that look of desire on his face, he knew it well, Connor's gaze focused on him and he snapped

"What?" the fists clenched, the furrowed forehead, he really was his father's son

"Just wondering when you finally get it on with the girl who will kill you first, Captain Forehead here or the big sister, my money's on the sis" He stretched back placing both hands behind his head rather pleased with himself, he tuned out as Angel went on a tirade about how much better it was when he was a pile of ash or a ghost. He flipped him two fingers and glanced over to the now deserted table

"Looks like went after the little bit" Angel continued to glare at him ignoring the door opening and Gunn walking in with donuts humming what sounded suspiciously like _The Mikado_, stopping when he realized the apartment was silent, letting out a grunt of annoyance he placed the donuts on the table and shrugged off his jacket flopping into the chair recently vacated by Connor

"You guys can bitch it out for however long you like but no one will ever now who will win, I mean cave men are primal but idiotic-"

"Gunn that's not what we were arguing about, Spike here thinks that there is something going on between my son and Dawn" His tone erred to the side of condescension which was accompanied by his patented crossing of the arms

"What like it's a secret?" Gunn's said through a mouthful of donut, Angel's face fell even gloomier, if possible and at once his stance was tense glaring at his friend

"No one felt the need to tell; oh I don't know me this?"

"We thought you knew; it was kind of obvious. Kind of like back in the day when you and" He paused taking notice of what could only be described as broody look on his boss' face "Nobody around here I would care to mention, were we even speaking" Gunn picked up a glazed donut and crammed it whole into his mouth the only effective way it seemed of shutting him up.

"Cordelia, you and she would banter as a show of affection, of course at times, most of the time her banter was out of annoyance for you"

"Did Papa Smurf ever work out how to kill the talking thing she insists on doing?" Angel asked as he sank into the last vacant chair his head landing in his hands

"What is this smurf you people refer to?" Illyria asked her eyes never leaving the game flashing on the screen.

"Spike, Illyria go to the mission" Angel said ignoring the God's question "I want a clean kill this time" Spike grunted

"You let a former hell god paint a city block with demon blood and guts and suddenly you're messy. You used to be fun mate" Leaving the apartment with Illyria Angel looked down to wear he had lain his sword and growled at its disappearance

"He better polish it this time" Turning back to Gunn he watched as the bald again twenty something rested his boots on the old table.

"Donut?" He offered and Angel shook his head feeling his fists tighten

"Gunn I have a special assignment for you" He said expertly kicking back the legs of the chair leaving Gunn in a heap on the floor much to his chagrin "You're in charge, I'm going on a little trip"

"Demon monk kind of trip or Vegas?"

"Neither, I need to see an old friend" Gunn nodded not bothering to ask any more questions, Angel was already half way out the door.

Dawn had returned to her room sometime after one dumping the books on the ground. She slowly wound her arms stretching out her tired and cramped muscles. She quickly peeled off her jumper and crawled into her bed groaning at the thought of rising less than five hours later. Angel insisted on six am weights and weapons training with both Connor and Dawn every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Her eyes which had been inching closed snapped open at the mere thought of his name. She had laughed off Kayleigh's remarks but they had whirled through her mind with every Latin word she translated and now here in the darkened room she was alone with nothing but her thoughts which were filled with Connor. His scowl, his smirk, his annoying floppy hair that fell in his blue eyes; Dawn liked his eyes, they were so bright for someone so dark. Reaching for her phone she paused, she hadn't exactly told Buffy about Angel or Spike so a phone call asking her to help her figure out whether or not she had a thing for Angel's son would probably be a bit much. Falling back onto the bed she chewed on her thumb nail remembering her failed attempts at romance; an older man crush on Xander, dating a vampire and oh yeah falling under the spell of a letterman jacket for a guy who tried to sleep with her sister. Great track record; she hated Connor, he drove her up the wall, kind of like the way Xander annoyed Cordelia. Dawn stopped chewing and let out a loud groan knowing now why she had felt as though her relationship with Connor was so damn familiar, she had witnessed in fine detail the love-hate tug of war between Xander and Cordelia and that turned out great, if you really like being impaled on a rebar. Sitting back up Dawn grabbed her phone with determination and dialed rolling her eyes as the answering machine clicked on

"Hey it's Dawn, I miss you! College is great, I'm kicking butt in Latin it's weird how much you can remember, anyway I just thought I'd give you a call, did I mention that I ran into Angel out here? I met his son, I think I like him. The weather's great and I got the best shoes the other day, anyway give me a call back. Love you!" She hung up shaking slightly waiting patiently for her phone to light up.

She never got to sleep before midnight, never. I guess that's the benefit of staying at the training house, she didn't have to go out on the hunt every night and survive on three hours sleep. This is why in spite of her cat-like reflexes she had failed to grab the phone in time as she listened to her sister's voice chirp to life on the answering machine next to the bed. The phone had awoken her but nothing short of yet another apocalypse would get her out of the heavy blankets she had wrapped around herself. At the mention of Angel she had sat up, jumping for the phone before she had finished the sentence, her feet twisted in the blankets at she struggled for the phone ending up in a tangled piled of sheets, blankets and a long phone cord on the stone floor. The beeping signaling that Dawn had hung up. Pulling herself up as Giles peered into the room concern blossoming on his face.

"I need to get back, Dawn's in trouble"

"Well it is a Tuesday, I'll call for Willow"

Buffy sat back down on her bed and shook her head, she should have known better than to think she would actually get some sleep for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER- All work of staggering genius belongs to Joss, anyone seriously bumming Angel's cancellation in light of the brilliance that is **_**Angel: After The Fall**_** – Gunn a vamp? Wes doomed to live in THAT suit? I can't help but cry…**

*******

Dawn was late for training that day, something that Angel noted the moment she entered the apartment using the oh so annoying and increasingly cliché downward look at his wrist followed by a light tapping. Dawn considered stalking past him with a not so subtle slam into his shoulder but thought better of it, the apartment was eerily silent. The extra few minutes she had taken applying make up had been a waste with Connor failing to show up that morning.

"Come on Dawn, where is your centre? You're not focusing!"

The calm broken by Angel's terse voice, Dawn tripped over her feet, her balance completely shattered. This Yoga-Tai Chi-Buddhist crap had looked so much easier when she had spied on Buffy practicing it with Angel. He was frustrated with her, she knew this, his scowl was slightly scowlier.

"Are things okay? Classes?" A small hacking sound; a cross between a cough and a disgusted snort "Boys?"

Dawn couldn't stop the shudder at the thought of discussing her crush on Connor with his Dad who was kind of like her brother in law which would make Connor her nephew…sort of.

"God no! Just you know girl stuff"

It was a cop out but if her years spent in the scooby gang had taught her anything it was in the face of the words girl and stuff, boys cleared the hell away. Just like Xander, Giles and Andrew had done a million times before Angel struggled with words before mumbling something about axes and polish.

"I'll just go then" She called as she left the door slamming behind her. Her stomach was curling but she shrugged it off as nothing, her time away from the hellmouth having apparently impaired her sister radar. Walking up to the dorms she reasoned that she could get at least another three hours sleep before she needed to be at any lectures. So deep in thought as she pushed open her door Dawn failed to notice the grim looking blonde sitting on her bed, nor the bag she had left in front of the door which she promptly tripped over. Sprawled quite unattractively across the ugly floor, Buffy stood over her with a glare.

"Miss me?"

***

For such a small girl, Buffy really did have quite a set of lungs on her. She seemed to be more focused on the fact that Angel was training her than on the whole crush thing. Sensing the opportunity to change the subject and her impending lecture Dawn quickly interrupted Buffy mid rant.

"When are you going to see them?" She didn't need to explain who, Buffy fell silent and Dawn felt momentarily guilty for playing that card, it was a low blow, but her ears had been begging for a reprise, not matter how small. The room was so quiet Dawn could hear the heavy foot steps coming towards her door that didn't belong to a student; it was the heavy tread of someone wearing hiking boots. Rushing for the door, she opened it a crack and greeted Gunn who was almost fully healed, the only reminder of the alleyway fight the long scar across his stomach.

"Sunnydale, you left your Latin book at the apartment, I asked Connor to bring it to you but he just snarled a lot and than fled, probably went off to brood for a change" Gunn laughed to himself holding the book over her head as Dawn reached.

"Angel wants you back at the apartment after class, research."

She rolled her eyes and pouted until he finally gave up the book, smirk firmly in place.

"Does he ever not? Can you please explain something to him? If I wanted a baby sitter I would be at the academy having the scoobies breathing down my neck and a slayerguard twenty four seven." Gunn merely shook his head and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"No thanks, I like my neck unbroken, see you later Sunnydale, don't forget the Krispie Kremes."

Dawn slammed the door not bothering to reply, Buffy had moved to scan the trees, trying to ride herself of the feeling that somebody was watching the room. Behind her Dawns' shoulders were hunched up around her neck her hands trying in vain to ease the tension that lay there.

"So I guess the big reunion will be tonight then, I finish class at five", Buffy whirled around and frowned at her sister making her feel the four years old she really was.

"Dawnie I'm not here to see them, I'm here to save your ass" She paused "Again. Angel's son? Come on Dawn really? You couldn't have found some other guy here, one that wasn't created out of a demonic lineage as a vessel for some kind of hell god?"

Dawn stared back at her sister, hating that she had to explain herself; especially to someone who's own romantic history read like a Greek tragedy, only more tragic.

"What you'd prefer me to find some immortal being to shack up with, with a centuries old past who may or may not be evil currently?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed at her sister knowing full well she was trying to pick a fight.

"Low blow, I was in love with Angel."

"What about Spike?"

"He was, important to me." Buffy's voice sounded small even to her knowing full well that while Spike had been important to her, it wasn't love exactly.

"Yeah, as a sex toy!" Buffy's hand clenched into fists at her sides and Dawn stepped closer to her, "You can't help who you like, and Connor is…I don't know. Annoying, arrogant, chauvinistic, brooding! He drives me insane, from the first time I met him I wanted to just-"

"Kick him in the shins?"

Dawn looked at her sister in surprise and nodded, the lines in her forehead vanishing

"Yeah, exactly. He was such a little know it all, he treated me like I was some little kid who had been busted playing Grown Ups. I just wanted to kick him in the nads and slap that smirk off his face."

A faint smile crossed over Buffy's face, not a ghost of one but a real smile.

"Sounds familiar."

Dawn sat down on her bed, her overworked limbs cramping with exhaustion.

"I came to school to get away from being Dawn, the Vampire Slayer's sister. I just wanted my own life away from all that mystical crap and I can't even get that right! I give up; maybe I should just take Xander's advice and give up on dating altogether! Or worse just date Andrew!"

Her hair fanned out across her bed as she fell back, her eyes begging to be closed. The shadow of her sister came across her bed, bemusement in her eyes, something Dawn hadn't seen in a long time.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence. First of all Xander only said that because he doesn't want you dating anyone; and the fact that everyone he has dated has ended up being demonic in some way or another. Don't even mention the words Andrew and dating in another sentence again. You are far too young to be so damn jaded, did living with me really screw you up so badly?"

"Think about it Buff, name one relationship in our messed up lives that didn't end with death, violence and mayhem."

Buffy stared down at her sister, silent, her foot tapping incessantly against the floor.

"There has to be at least one!"

Dawn sat up, moving to lean against the wall, ticking each off her fingers.

"Willow and Tara- ended with Tara dying and Willow almost ending the world. Xander and Anya- Anya went back to being a Vengeance Demon and slaughtered a fraternity. Xander and Cordelia, one world- rebar. And don't make me list everything that went wrong on the Angel, Riley, Spike rollercoaster because while I do like this room, I don't want to spend my dying days here."

Buffy sunk down onto the bed beside her, her shoulders slumping, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting atop them twisting to look at her sister.

"I'm so sorry Dawn; I had no idea just how badly all of this had affected you."

Dawn sighed, laying her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"I'm not saying it was all bad, I mean sure you cried a lot with Angel but I remember you smiled a lot too. And with Riley there was; well let's just say you weren't as tense." She nudged her sister who let out a strangled cry. "If I learnt anything from those relationships is that you really can't choose who you fall for. I didn't call you to save me! I called you to help me!"

Sighing loudly, Buffy scooted backwards until her back leant against the wall.

"Well we better get started, how my expertise is needed here I'm a little fuzzy?"

Dawn pushed herself away and smiled wryly at her sister.

"Who else is an expect in breaking through to someone whose five main hobbies include; brooding, fighting, brooding, polishing weapons and brooding?"

"Point taken."

***

**And I'm back for the new year! Since FINALLY getting Angel s6 in comic book form- IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET HERE- my muse is back- FYI his name is *&^#$%^, I'll be back soon with more, before feb, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: My surname is not Whedon, if it were there would be a most excellent monster crossover in the works in which the Fang Gang, Scoobies, Browncoats and Evil League of Evil all meet- hilarity would ensue. Coincidentally Kennedy would also not exist. **

**Chapter Seven- You WHAT?**

*******

The scenery out the window moulded together to form some kind of abstract painting before her eyes. It may be making her nauseous but it was better than staring at the dank interior of the taxi. Her eyes trailed over to her sister for the tenth time in as many minutes, her posture was perfect as always, her face firm, unemotional, her eyes cold, her hair pulled back in a pony tail. The only sign that she was not as cool and collected as she seemed were the bitten down nails on her hands, a stress habit she had never truly kicked. Dawn's gaze lingered, staring at her temple wondering just what exactly was going through her mind. Her mouth started to open, a question forming in her mind.

"Don't"

Dawn's mouth snapped shut; she didn't want to insult her sister's intelligence by feigning ignorance as to what she meant. Instead she turned her head and once again stared out the window, the imagery no longer blurring as the car came to a stop outside the building that currently housed the fang gang. She paid the driver with a mumbled thanks, joining Buffy on the sidewalk, her arms were wrapped around herself and her eyes were closed.

"He's nervous"

Her eyes opened, arms dropping to her sides.

"Buffy? Go easy on him, please?"

A shadow of a smile crossed the slayer's face.

"Dawnie, it's been almost two years, I'm fine."

Following after her sister, Dawn sighed, grumbling under her breath.

"I know that, I'm just not sure he'll be."

***

Dawn stared at her sister who was leaning against the door jamb with ease, despite the fact Illyria was standing in front of her and staring, her head cocked to the left.

"Oh yeah, you're the epitome of fine, last time I checked people that are fine don't greet each other with fists!" She snapped, holding the icepack against Angel's jaw which had swelled slightly from the force of the punch. Buffy shrugged, her knuckles aching slightly from colliding with bone. Gunn had opened the door surprised to find two females instead of the ordered one and before Angel had even whispered her name her fist had been in his face, her leg spinning around to take out Spike. Illyria had jumped to his defence; apparently she didn't like other people playing with her things. Gunn had found all of this highly amusing, still did judging by the sniggers that could be heard from the lounge where he was reading.

"Not even a kiss hello?"

Her heel had caught his nose breaking it, his accent even heavier because of it.

"What's the big; demons, vamps, ritualistic killers, hell gods, evil guinea pigs?"

Dawn scowled at her sister, always on the defensive, Angel pulled away from the ice, stretching his jaw tenderly trying not to show his discomfort.

"Evil minion from hell trying to end the world by Tuesday; just need to know if it's all talk and no fire. Gunn's got the specs of the demon, Dawnie?" Angel asked this hopefully, the slight begging in his eyes probing at her. She had seen that look before, had lived with it her whole life actually. She shook her hair back from her face and pulled on her vest, one eye brow raised.

"Just call me Giles junior." She sighed quietly pausing before she moved further "Just, try not to kill, maim, torture or physically abuse each other." She bit her lip gazing at her sister. "Please?"

"Don't worry about us Little Bit, there's a fine line between pleasure and pain." Spike looked over Buffy appreciatively, something that did not go by unnoticed by Angel or Dawn whose face tightened, her fingers reflexively feeling for the stake stashed in her jacket sleeve.

"Dawn, go."

Buffy still had her commander voice and was not afraid to use it. With a final glare towards Spike, the younger Summers disappeared into the lounge behind a pile of books, making sure to give Spike a wide berth. The only sound to be heard in the apartment, the flitting of pages and cracking of binders. Illyria moved backwards from her, hissing, her face wrinkled.

"Power warms her blood, power and darkness. It bubbles, burning her core."

Buffy's left hand twitched slightly, coming up to scratch her shoulder while she studied the blue demon.

"That's right blue, this here's the Slayer, and all that power comes from being all chosen and stuff."

He leered at her once more and Buffy felt her skin crawl slightly, she may have told him she loved him but that didn't mean she wanted him to look at her like she was something to eat. That thought held too many unsettling possibilities in this company. It had taken a long time for Buffy to come to term with Spike's death. Of all the things to put it into perspective for her it had been a re-run of _Dawson's Creek_. She had never watched the show the first time around, somehow the angst filled lives of Dawson and the gang were shoved aside by hyena people and giant snake demons. She and Dawn had become addicted catching the re-runs during their first few months in Rome. It was nice to find something to bond with her sister over that didn't involve violence and mayhem. She had thought she loved Spike, and in a way she did, as a friend, as a confidant, he understood her on a level her friends could not. But she was never in love with him that was not what their relationship was about. He was comfort; like cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream, only human sized. Some part of her felt a stab of guilt at this, he loved her and she used him, at first for sex and then for reassurance when she felt alone. She had told him she loved him, but he knew it was a lie, he told her so. Still, leaving Andrew to tell her he was alive pissed her off, hence the broken nose. Stepping forward she embraced the still platinum blonde vampire warmly, pretending not to feel Angel tensing up beside to her. His hands slid down as they always had and Buffy broke away before they could reach where he desired. She could sense his hurt and averted her eyes quickly, despite facing demons and Gods she still couldn't face the hurt of someone she cared about.

"I'm going to do a sweep; someone needs to be out there helping the helpless."

"Spike, I…" She didn't know how to finish the sentence, didn't know why she had even started it, so there it hung, awkward in the air. The sounds of pages being flipped had ceased and Buffy felt exposed, maybe she wasn't as fine as she had thought. The fact that her little sister was quite obviously listening didn't really help matters.

"It's okay pet" He said it so low, Buffy could barely hear it, made her wonder if she really had at all, he was gone before she could reply, Illyria following behind him. She felt sick, guilt stabbing into her, pooling in her stomach. Cold fingers brushed her own, entwining, melding to become one. The feelings of guilt subsided as the sweet warmth of Angel began to calm her, like only he could.

"Don't think this means I'm not kicking your ass later about Dawn."

It wasn't in Angel to smile, his shoulders relaxed slightly and his fingers tightened against hers slightly a low chuckle tumbling from his throat.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

***

Gunn was not made for research that had always been Wes' gig. He had spent many afternoons polishing weapons, eating or hitting the very old and very beat up boxing bag while waiting for that Eureka moment. Reading through these books always made him sad, like he was invading someone's privacy, it was all they had left of Wes but that didn't make it right, every time he saw Wes' distinctive scrawl on those yellow post it notes stuck to the pages he felt a tightening in his stomach; right where he had been stabbed. Perhaps this is why it didn't take very long for them to identify the new demon; a Profferhnnnadyl, he wasn't even going to attempt to say it.

"Bad news; it's powerful, good news it needs purified grounds and something called the lightness of Bast. Either of you know what that is?"

Angel shook his head leaving Buffy's side to reach for the book; the demon in the picture had a crown of intestines around its head. Buffy peered over his shoulder wrinkling her nose.

"Ew, it wears the intestines? What's wrong with a hat?"

"Should I call Giles about this Bath light thingie? If I have to flick through one more book I'm going to have nightmares about bleeding to death from paper cuts." Dawn asked, holding her hands out to Buffy showing the thins cuts across her fingers tips, Buffy arched her neck her fingers tracing across Angel's bite on her neck, the only scar from her years as a slayer, it was cool to touch.

"Well I'd prefer you to have a few paper cuts than having your stomach ripped open so this guy can wear your insides as a party hat."

Dawn shuddered, folding her hands under her arms at the thought. Buffy chuckled softly resting her hand on Dawn's shoulder. Angel looked over at the two, the corners of his eyes softening.

"No need to call Giles. The lightness of Bast." He read aloud from the book "Also known as the dimensional key, is a centuries old ball of energy hidden from the world. Whereabouts unknown."

Dawn bit her lip and Buffy's hand clamped down on her shoulder where her head had been moments earlier. Gunn looked up from where he was shuffling day old noodles into his mouth, the noodles hanging out of his mouth like tentacles as he took in the heightened tension in the room.

"Did I miss something?"

Dawn smiled apprehensively at him her thoughts going so fast she was a little dizzy. Buffy's face was whiter than Angel's who had moved to stand in front of her.

"I swear to you, she won't be hurt."

Buffy had tried to smile up at him a little to show her appreciation, completely missing the pissed off expression blooming on her sister's face.

"She is standing right here and damn Skippy she won't be hurt, she'll be too busy kicking it's ass."

Gunn continued to stare at three for once grateful when the door to the apartment was kicked open to reveal a slime covered Connor, sneer firmly planted on his face. The other three in the room turned to stare, Angel's face darkening while Buffy's looked on in interest.

"What?"

***

"If your heart could beat it would break your chest."

Illyria did not know of tact unlike Cordelia who would just ignore it. She said whatever thought passed through her mind however fleeting. Spike looked up shaking his head as the dust from the impaled vampire dissipated over his head.

"What's that?"

Illyria stood over him, not exactly intimidating even if she did hit like a Mac truck.

"The slayer, you lust for her, but she does not lust for you. Her body warms for Angel, her heart beat out of its rhythm-"

Spike growled at her cutting off her diatribe into Buffy and Angel and their twisted love affair. He was there, he had seen it, heard it bloody hell he'd smelt it, he didn't need it rehashed.

"Shut it before you scare the rest of the vamps away, I need to get a good slaying in tonight."

She was silent for but a few precious moments as they continued through the warehouse district frequented by the vampire population of Los Angeles.

"It won't change things. It's written in the stars and the moons. The slayer will love the vampire with a soul, strength by two together, dying when apart."

His vampiric hearing amplified everything she said. He knew Buffy never loved him, had known it for years.

"_You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, its blood...blood screaming inside you to work its will."_

It's funny; he never thought he would be the one that Buffy would shag. He felt a pang where his cold, dead heart lay as the realization sunk in. He never had her, he was always just a substitute. Hell he'd know it for a while; she had allowed him to wear the amulet but wouldn't let Angel, she needed him to survive, trusted him with her legacy. Kissed him with all her love as soon as he arrived. He was right about another thing; he was love's bitch, he was still waiting for a bitch to love him back.

"Come on, let's hurt something."

The smile that spread across Illyria's face was eerie, her voice chilling him.

"Yes, I wish to do more violence."

Spike matched her with his own feral grin, pulling a stake from his jacket.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get in the way of that now would I?"

***

Dawn had felt the heat rise to her cheeks when Connor entered the room, she prayed to all of her favourite Goddesses that Buffy would take pity on her and not do or say something that would embarrass her. She hadn't counted on Angel.

"Dawn you look flushed are you okay?"

Her cheeks burned a darker colour which did not go unnoticed by her sister who stifled a giggle behind her hand. Dawn closed her eyes praying for a hellmouth to appear beneath her to swallow her whole.

"I'm Buffy and you must be Connor."

His eyes shifted with interest taking in Buffy, she was slight, smaller than Faith. But he had underestimated her; he wouldn't do the same with the blonde slayer.

"Slayer comma the. Faith never did tell me why it's always girls."

Buffy shrugged, still eying up Angel's son, more than the sneer was genetic, that's for sure.

"Well we kick ass, says so on the t shirt. Uh if I'm right you're wearing Glakfor guts, you might want to wash that off before it turns your skin blue. I really don't want to have to break into the zoo to get feathers for the spell to change it back."

He sneered at the mention of magic and Buffy shuddered lightly, he really was his father's son. Brushing past them Connor slammed the door to the bathroom behind him, the sound of the shower soon filling the apartment. Angel stared at the door wistfully while Dawn disappeared in the bedroom coming out moments later with an armful of clothes which she dumped in front of the closed door.

"He doesn't look like much, he really almost killed you?"

Angel paused, he didn't know whether to be proud of his son's strength or embarrassed at being bested by him, he settled on clearing his throat and turning to Gunn who was watching them all with keen eyes. Buffy raised her eyebrow towards the smirking hunter.

"Oh yeah, boy wonder got some skills but he aint got nothing on the slayer, he couldn't get the drop on Faith and from what I've heard you got game."

Buffy laughed turning a sideways glance at Angel who was staring up at the ceiling; all he had wanted for tonight was a simple demon slaying, was that too much to ask for?


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is the Boss**

**Ch8…**

***

Buffy banged on the bathroom door, sighing loudly. Connor was cleaning his sword not at all caring that he had bits of dried demon sticking to his face and hair. Angel was wiping at his own face hoping he was getting rid of the blood with no mirror to aid him, not that he would show up in it even if he had one.

"Dawnie hurry up, I'd like to get rid of this blood and guts before I have to cut it off my skin!"

There was no reply, Angel recognised the look on her face and intercepted her before she could reach the kitchen and make Dawn scream. She fought against him while Connor looked on in interest, abandoning his sword, it was obvious that neither were trying too hard to fight the other.

"Just a little? Please?"

Buffy pouted and Angel found his resolve waning, his son watching all this in disgust snickered, the two were staring each other down, a hundred different emotions playing through their eyes. The door to the bathroom swung open and Buffy broke away to glare at her sister, a hot blush creeping up her neck.

"That's so much better." Dawn announced as she flopped on the couch towelling her long hair over her shoulder, the strands flew around and brushed against Connor's face. It felt like each strand was electrified and charged against his skin, although you couldn't tell this by his expression which seemed entirely focussed on cleaning his weapons. Angel grabbed Buffy around her middle, her back to his chest, it made her tingle; in a good way. She let herself stay there; tangled in his arms it had been too long since they had last been like this.

"Uh, Connor if I were you I'd get in the shower before Buffy and Angel snap out of the forbidden-love-Romeo-and-Juliet eat-your-heart-out daze and the hot water runs out."

He stared at her a moment, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder, her face completely devoid of make up, her hair wet and hanging limply past her shoulders, she looked so innocent and nothing like the acid tongued girl he had been fighting with since barging into her dorm room. Her free hand was waving through her hair drying the strands as she went; another trick she had learnt from Willow. She felt self conscious without her make up, she most look scary considering the way Connor was staring at her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Four sets of dazed eyes looked up and encountered Gunn who was carrying four bags of Chinese food. Buffy looked away first, breaking from Angel and immediately missing the feeling of him against her. Dawn moved from the couch all but tackling Gunn in her haste for the food while Connor remained at the couch just watching her. Pulling out the Kung Pau Chicken, Gunn smirked to himself; this was going to be funny, he just knew it.

***

She knew nothing about cars, even less about driving and still she couldn't help but whistle appreciatively at the black car with a low rumble that idled at the curb. Leaning across the front Angel popped the door open for Buffy who slid in gratefully while Connor and Dawn jumped over into the back not bothered by such trivial things as doors.  
"Are you sure you want to stay at the dorm?"  
Buffy glanced at the backseat using the rear-view mirror, Connor and Dawn were making it a point to not look at each other and were not paying the slightest bit of attention to the occupants of the front seat.  
"I'll be fine, Dawnie and I are long overdue for a catch up."  
Angel grunted as he shifted gears, speeding up slightly as they turned towards the campus.  
"Tomorrow, when Dawn has classes, could we meet, to talk? Maybe try some of that coffee stuff I've heard people raving about."  
Buffy snuck a glance at Angel's profile using his concentration on the road to her advantage, he looked different, it was his eyes. They were clearer somehow.  
"Coffee, I've heard of that, people drink it on dates."  
"If you're good I'll even get you cake."  
"Mm, the perfect yum."  
His eyes darkened slightly, again gunning the engine as he sped down the road. Buffy idly wondered at what was bothering him but didn't voice it, the amount of things that Angel brooded about at any given time would need at least a dozen rooms. Pulling over at the curb the two teenagers jumped from the car, Connor stalking off without a goodbye or even a grunt of acknowledgement.  
"Thanks Angel" Dawn whispered softly before turning her eyes on Buffy "Um, I'll wait for you upstairs." Then she too beat a fast getaway.  
"I'll come past at 12?"  
Buffy nodded before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek delighting in the shiver she felt beneath her lips.  
"How will you get around unless you've found a cure for your sun allergy?"  
Angel smiled wanly, his hand lingering on hers.  
"I have my ways."  
Buffy breathed in his smell as he pulled away feeling slightly dazed, she hadn't been that girl he had met in the alley in a long time and yet he still had that same affect on her, that lusty wrong feeling as Willow termed it.  
"I'm sure you do."  
Leaving the car she walked slowly to the door of Dawn's dorm building, he was there and he was watching her, waiting till she was safely inside the building before pulling away. Chivalry wasn't dead, it was the undead.

***

Sometimes a workout cooled his blood, sometimes a walk did it and sometimes the only way to cool it down was to do something about what was making him hot. His hair had been cut short but he could still feel sweat sticking some of the strands to his face. The door behind him clicked open and his roommate entered with both hands over his eyes.  
"I can't see anything I'm just here to get some stuff."  
Pausing in his activities Connor cracked a minute smile at his roommate feeling blindly around the room for whatever it was he was looking for.  
"Don't worry Sam the room isn't occupied I'm just working out some aggression."  
His lanky roommate peeked through his hands carefully.  
"Sorry heard the grunting and I just assumed you were-" He trailed off as Connor once again began beating at the punching bag that was now suspended from their roof.  
"How did you get that in here anyway?"  
With each hit a little more of the ceiling was raining down on them. Pulling back Connor placed one last kick at the bag sending it smashing out the window in a shower of glass.  
"Whoa."  
Connor was breathing hard, his hands still in fists at his side, Sam beside him staring at the window.  
"Does that mean you've worked it out?"  
Looking up at the hook still sunk in the roof, he scowled. Sometimes a workout cooled his blood and sometimes all it did was make him even hotter than before.  
"Not remotely."

Sam laughed at Connor's grunting as he put the bag away in the closet.  
"So what's her name?"  
Connor remained silent, kicking at the bag more than he had to as he pushed it into the closet.  
"His name?"  
Sam all but doubled over in laughter at the look of disgust on Connor's face.

"Chill it was a joke. Only a girl could get you this keyed up so I ask again; what's her name?"  
He flopped on his bed not really caring that he was dirtying the sheets.

"Dawn and she is the most infuriating person I have ever met, we're either always arguing or glaring at each other. She is driving me crazy!"  
Sam stood over him shaking his head.

"Is she hot?"

Connor looked up at Sam who was wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"I don't know, she's got these big eyes and long hair and pouty lips that never shut up!"

He was content to continue his rant but Sam interrupted with his chokes of laughter.

"What is so funny?"  
"Big eyes and pouty lips? You've got it bad!"  
He felt the urge to hit his roommate, given he could accidentally put his fist through his head he opted instead to throw his stained and sweaty t shirt at him instead.

"I gotta take a shower."

"Make sure it's cold!"

Keep walking, he's not a demon, you can't hit him. Grabbing his hoodie from his bed he shrugged it on and continued out the door, the shower could wait he needed to find something to hit, soon.

***

Dawn had put on a fairly convincing show of studying since Buffy had trudged up the stairs and into the cramped dorm room. She paused occasionally to take notes, flicked the pages carefully and stretched occasionally, it was practiced and Buffy recognized, hell she had perfected it long ago during what were the many hours of her life spent researching an apocalypse.

"So how long are you going to pretend to be translating Latin to avoid talking to me?"  
Dawn shrugged not turning around.

"I don't know, I finished this translation about an hour ago, who knew that living on a hell mouth could actually help your grade point average? Of course my art history professor keeps penalizing me for correcting him. It's not my fault that I know someone who knew the artist! I merely pointed out that the artist had painted the poet Baudelaire, who was a drunk who wrote about vampires! Angel told me all about it."  
Buffy suppressed a laugh at her sister's indignation. Leaning down she rested her chin on Dawn's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her.

"Dawn don't contradict your teachers, they don't like being talked down to by their students, trust me I remember. Besides how would you get with the splainy if they asked how you knew all this?"

Pulling away from Buffy she turned in her seat, pulling her legs up underneath her.

"I don't know, I don't suppose telling them that I know the actual vampire would jibe?" Buffy shook her head. "Argh, this is so unfair! Yesterday in my Latin lecture, one of the students actually accused me of cheating just because I could understand what the professor was saying. Excuse me for having to spend hours of my life learning Latin so the whole world wouldn't turn into Dante's inferno!"

"I've missed you, none of the newbie's know how to complain quite like you do."  
"Gee thanks, it's hard to wonder why I wanted to go to school on the other side of the ocean."

Turning away Dawn went back to her book playing with the pen in her hand.

"So are you going to see Angel again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he wants to meet for coffee, oh no wait a minute I can see what you are doing. Na uh, we are talking about you and the junior brooder. What was going on with you two, I don't even know the kid and I could see the tension."

Dawn sighed, twirling the pen absently around her fingers.

"Tension? Yeah that would be loathing, Connor thinks I'm a child, I am a year older than him, technically."

"Dawnie he doesn't loathe you, he had his eye on you the entire time we were taking down that demon, when that other demon tried to grab you he cut off its arms and then beat them with it. Trust me on this, a guy that hates you wouldn't do that."

"Only you can turn a demon slaying into a declaration of feelings Buff."

The older girl shrugged with pretend modesty.

"It's a gift. Now I'm going to get a quick slaying in before I go to bed, I'm still a little wound up from that fight earlier, I forgot how easily everything got killed when I tag teamed with Angel."

Dawn yawned involuntarily, that same fight had her beat.

"Kick something's ass for me."

Buffy waved as she left, stakes strategically stashed on her person.

"Wish me monsters!"  
Dawn was already asleep before the door was closed.

***


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss and oh how I wish he were mine… **

**Ch9…**

***

There it was again, those eyes shifting over to look at him, that was the fifth time in as many minutes, now he could understand why Buffy had always hated his lurking, being under someone's constant gaze was very disconcerting.  
"Something you wanted to ask me Gunn?"  
The bald fighter flashed a wide grin throwing the stake he had been sharpening on the growing pile on the table.  
"Did she really blow up two High Schools?"  
Angel groaned inwardly pushing his book away from him; Spike was passed out in the bedroom and he didn't want to know where or what Illyria was doing, he liked it that way.  
"Technically she blew up one High School and burned down the gym of another. Although I think her favorite was definitely using the grenade launcher in the mall."  
Gunn whistled appreciatively, the small package definitely packed a punch and he'd seen it, the girl had skills, when she and Angel had taken on that ugly ass slimy demon he'd barely had to help, they hadn't spoken during the fight, barely connected eyes, they had just known where the other was, coordinated their moves perfectly, it reminded him of the ballet, before the creepy clowns descended.  
"My kind of girl." Angel's eyes darkened and Gunn burst out laughing. "So not going to go there man, even if I was interested there is a giant neon sign above her head that flashes property of Angel. You'd have to be blind not to see it, I can actually understand what Cordelia meant when she used to tell us about the Buffy and Angel show." He laughed once more. "Of course now you've got competition from the Connor and Dawn show."  
Angel hesitated, his fingers drumming on the table in mock casualness.  
"I was kind of hoping that was all in Spike's head."  
"Sorry Angel but it looks like the juniors are getting their own show but I've got a suggestion maybe you should figure out your own love life before you worry about theirs. I don't want to use your own words against you but tragic farce really does sum it up."  
Angel grabbed one of the stakes from the table twirling it in his fingers.  
"Is there anything Cordy didn't tell you about my private life?"  
Gunn fell silent, pondering this, tapping his knife against the cheap table, Angel groaned.  
"Forget I asked."

***

Man this was boring; she had been walking around for nearly an hour and hadn't seen a single vampire. This was prime hunting grounds and she had her oh so tasty blood coursing through her veins, not to mention she was itching for another fight, she really needed something to vent her frustration on, that slime monster had been taken down far too quickly. Buffy paused breathing in the crisp night air, it was silent, spinning quickly she thrust her stake only to encounter a hand steadying her wrist.  
"Whoa hold it."  
Buffy looked pointedly at her wrist and he let go of quickly, taking a step back in mock surrender.  
"Ah this explains the lack of fun here tonight, you been out long Connor?"  
He shrugged falling in step with the short slayer.  
"I run into Kayley early on and told her I'd handle patrol tonight, I'm too wired to sleep."  
Buffy smiled ruefully at him, he was reading her mind.  
"I know the feeling. I don't suppose you left any bad guys for me?" Connor snorted and gave Buffy an incredulous look, Buffy smiled and shrugged. "Had to ask."  
"Campus is clean but there's always more around the clubs, makes for easy pickings, I was going to head there next."  
"By all means lead the way, after almost ten years my body still sees the moon and thinks time to get up!"  
Connor sniffed a little and started off in the direction of the clubs she assumed. Buffy couldn't help but study his profile as they walked, easily recognizing many of Angel's features in the boy.  
"So how are your classes?"  
When had she turned into a mum? Asking about classes? What was next, should she make sure he'd been eating all his fruits and vegetables?  
"They're ok, I still haven't declared a major yet but I'm thinking of history or maybe literature."  
Buffy smiled inwardly, like father, like son.  
"Dawn's thinking of doing literature or mythology. I'd just be happy if she graduates without the threat of the world ending, one of us should."  
Connor cracked a ghost of a smile, it suited him. Buffy grabbed Connor's jacket, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up, she placed one finger to her lips and looked upwards. Connor nodded and slunk into the shadows while Buffy jumped upwards balancing on a pole. Swinging down the vampire fell, Buffy straddling him, stake pointed at his chest. Connor came out from the shadows and stared at the two who showed no signs of moving.  
"Why were you following me?"  
The vampire hissed as her thick silver cross-dangled out from her chest and touched his chin. "Connor grab his arms." Pushing the stake harder against his chest she glared at the yellow eyed demon. "I repeat, why were you following me?"  
The vampire glared at the slayer, his legs pinned beside him and his arms held above his head. Connor cradled one of the vampire's hands.  
"Answer her."  
The vampire growled once more, and with practiced ease Connor snapped one of the fingers on the vampire's right hand.  
"My master heard tell of the prophesized two, wanted to see if the miracle children were really together, you my dear slayer were just an added benefit. Blood of the slayer, sweetest of the sweet."  
"Please stop before I melt." Buffy replied sarcastically, pressing the tip of her stake into his flesh. "What prophecy? Who's your master."  
"I'll never tell slayer!"  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "They always say that right before they spill the beans." Pulling a small flash of holy water from her pocket she poured the liquid down his throat, clasping his mouth shout, smoke pouring out. "Now are you ready to talk?"  
"Uh Buffy? We got company."  
Looking up she saw three more vampires looking at her rather hungrily; some of that frustration would definitely be dealt with tonight.  
"You think you can hold smoky here?" Buffy asked indicating their vampire prisoner.  
"Sure, I always patrol with tranqs, if he gets too fang happy I'll just shoot him."  
Using her feet she propelled herself upwards while Connor dragged their prisoner off to the side. Springing herself into the middle of the small group she studied the vamps with bemusement.  
"Nice outfits, Elton John have a garage sale?"  
The tallest of the three snarled at her, stepping forward menacingly.  
"I wonder if you'll find yourself so funny when I'm draining your life away."  
Buffy didn't bother trying to smother her bark of laughter.  
"Wait a few more decades before trying that line, older and frankly more intimidating have tried and yet here I am. What's that old saying?" Her eyes glinted with amusement. "Oh yeah, bring it on!"  
Jumping into the air she aimed a kick to his jugular satisfied by the crunch of his broken windpipe.  
"You know you guys are definitely getting dumber."  
The vampire with the crushed windpipe spluttered unable to talk, with a flick of her wrist a stake flew into his chest. The other two charged at her, she took out the first with a spinning kick and pivoted away from the second. Dodging a punch she grunted as it clipped her shoulder. The short one jumped on her back, flipping him over she thrust the stake in his chest before he was fully around. The last one looked at her with fear, leaning forward she smiled; this was always the best part.  
"Boo!"  
He jumped slightly and Buffy laughed turning away, the stake thrown behind her without a second look. Connor was grunting as he held down the for all intents and purposes hostage.  
"He get with the talky yet?"  
Connor shook his head, slamming his knee into the vampire's groin, maybe that would stop his wriggling.  
"My phone's in my back pocket, call Gunn to pick us up, I think we should finish this someplace a little less open."  
Buffy nodded and pulled the phone out as well as the small tranq gun concealed in the back of his jeans. She hated guns. Connor grabbed it gratefully, firing off three rounds into his chest. The vampire shuddered and then went slack.  
"Gunn? Yeah, it's Buffy…I was doing a sweep with Connor and we run into some trouble…No we're fine but we need you to pick us up, well us and our hostage…I'll explain when you get here…oh and do you have some heavy iron chains? You do? Bring em…we're on the corner of O'Donnell and Waverly…ok see you in a few."  
Buffy turned a grim smile on Connor who still held the vampire tight. What the hell was this prophecy and why the hell hadn't she heard of it?

***

The vampire hissed the holy water burning the flesh on his face, his arms and legs were bound in iron chains that stung, anointed with holy water he would guess. Connor and Gunn were leaning against the table, the former decked out with a crossbow while the later kept spinning his stake around.  
"Are you sure she's okay?"  
"She's fine, her and Kayley are locked up in her dorm room and Spike is patrolling around the perimeter."  
Buffy hugged herself, she just had to go and jinx it earlier. Angel had sent Illyria to check in with their sources about this prophecy; the evil smile that brought out in her Buffy chose not to ponder about.  
"Okay here's the deal, tell us what you now and we don't give you a holy water shower. Hold out and-" Buffy paused and looked at Angel nodding slightly, he nodded back and morphed his human visage giving way to the vampire, growling he stood closer to the other vampire.  
"You really don't want to find out."  
The other vampire showed no signs of fear. Buffy smiled, a somewhat perverse smile.  
"You know, it's been a while since I got to torture a demon for information, I was thinking hot pokers?"  
Angel winced slightly at the memory of the fire slicing through his abdomen.  
"Too easy, a sphere of infinite agonies on the other hand, each second a lifetime of pain and torture. Only takes twenty minutes, you think Willow could teleport over here and help us out?"  
This registered on the vampire's face, his scarred and blistered tongue flicking out to lick his lips.  
"You're bluffing, you have nowhere near the power to wield something like that."  
Angel looked over at Gunn who pulled his phone from his pocket, punching the numbers in slowly but deliberately.  
"Hey this is Gunn, Charles Gunn with two n's? Yeah I'm looking for Willow, she knows me."  
He glanced over at the vampire with a smirk. "Hey Willow, it's Gunn. Yeah Buffy's right here, we need you're help, how soon can you get your butt over here?" He paused, holding his hand over the mouth piece. "She said she just needed to grab something. Buffy instinctively closed her eyes, Angel and Connor following her lead. The vampire prisoner shrieking in pain at the blinding whiteness that shone out. Gunn peeked out from behind his hands, his eyes on slightly burning from being closed a second too late. The flame haired witch smiled dopily.  
"I swear that's getting more nifty each time!" 

***

Ok guys, I am so so so so sorry it has taken so long to update, I have no excuses. Anyways I hope you liked this little chappie. I have been so distracted by uni, work and etc that I haven't even thought of my poor fics. Anyways this is dedicated to my all time favourite film maker John Hughes. The Breakfast Club is my favourite movie of all time and the world has lost a true screen gem. As always please review. And if you haven't yet please check out my other BtVS/Angel XO _Always_.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss**

**Ch10…**

***

"I thought that getting out on my own meant I didn't have to get babysat anymore. I'm over eighteen, I should be the babysitter!" Dawn complained slamming her Latin textbook closed before reaching across the table for her mythology notes.  
"Hey, it's not babysitting when we would have been doing this anyway."  
Kayleigh was new to this, the whole babysitting Dawn on a Tuesday thing. Maybe that was why Buffy was being extra antsy; just her luck that this had to happen on a Tuesday.  
"She could have at least sent Gunn over here, him I can stand but Spike?" Dawn shuddered. "I'm way avoidy." Her face brightened momentarily "Maybe he could 'accidentally' catch fire?"  
Kayleigh looked over at her friend from her textbook taking all of two seconds to abandon it.  
"Okay so what's the deal with Spike guy, you've been extra grouchy ever since he showed up, what's the big I mean besides him being a vampire?"  
"Well he used to be my friend, looked out for me and everything but that was before he went and tried to rape my sister. I know he has a soul and all now and he did technically die saving the world but I can't get past what he did. He violated our trust."  
"Yikes." Kayleigh whistled. "I mean I heard the rumours but yeah, that's worse. So how come you can deal with Angel? I thought he tried to kill you dozens of times?"  
"No that was Angelus, without a soul he is a completely different person. Besides Angel is atoning for his sins; he wants to make a difference, to make up for what Angelus did, Spike only got a soul so he could boink Buffy. He just never realized that to Buffy he was always just a stand in until Angel came back. Trust me I know; I read her diary."  
Dawn smirked when Kayleigh shoved her.  
"I beat that's something that won't be in the Watcher's journals."  
"Definitely not."  
The twos giggles were interrupted by the shriek of Dawns' mobile blasting out _Overprotected_ by Britney Spears.  
"You know if Buffy ever realizes that's her ringtone she'll kill you."  
Dawn rolled her eyes, poking her tongue out.  
"Yeah well if that happens, I'll just get Willow to bring me back!" Flipping her phone open she answered the call with a very unenthused "Hey."  
"Hey Dawnie, everything fine over there?"  
"No I'm actually in the middle of being dissected but my captors very generously allowed me to answer this call."  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you spend that month with Xander, you came back all sarcastic."  
"You get anything out of the vamp yet?" Dawn asked changing the subject, she could hear grunting in the background and the unmistakable sound of Gunn's chuckles; he got to have all the fun.  
"Well he wasn't real chatty to begin with but when Angel pulled out the chainsaw he was a little more inclined to talk." She sounded bemused and almost envious which Dawn choice not to dwell on. Her eyebrows crinkled as she heard what she thought was Latin chanting.  
"Is someone doing a spell?"  
Kayleigh perked up at this, she had been begging Dawn to show her the glamour's Willow had taught her; it made getting up in the morning so much easier.  
"Oh yeah, that's just Willow she zapped over to help Angel make this sphere thingie, something about agony, it's really fun to watch this guys face. Have you ever seen a vampire cry with his grhh face? It's hilarious and kind of disturbing."  
"A sphere of infinite agonies? Oh no fun. I'm stuck here studying but I already know it all thanks to that month spent helping Giles catalogue the new Watcher's library. Can't Kayleigh bring me over to the apartment, come on I have to be safer with my very favourite sister!"  
"Dawn the pout doesn't work over the phone except on Giles. Look just stay there once we get everything out of the vamp I'll get Gunn to come over and pick you up."  
Dawn glared at the phone wishing Buffy could see it, she hated when she pulled rank on her.  
"If Gunn's not here in the next two hours I'm making my own way there. Just remember it's a Tuesday, if I get kidnapped its your fault!"  
As Giles had taught her she hung up before Buffy could protest. Smiling victoriously she turned to Kayleigh who was staring at her.  
"I can't believe you just talked to **Buffy** like that!"  
Dawn rolled her eyes sweeping the books from the table into her bag.  
"Just cause you're scared of her doesn't mean I am."  
All the newbie slayers were scared of Buffy, Kayleigh more so given the frighteningly graphic threat Buffy had given her lest anything happen to Dawn under her watch.  
"So sue me, your sister **is** scary." Kayleigh paused seeming to consider her words. "Except when she's punning, somehow it undercuts the terror when she's teasing you."  
"Well if you think big sister Buffy is bad let me give you a little recap about who we're going to visit in a couple of hours." Dawn pulled on Kayleigh's chair bringing it closer to her. "Tell me what have you heard about the Scourge of Europe?"  
The look in Kayleigh's eyes made Dawn smile; maybe those two hours wouldn't take so long afterall.

***

That chainsaw really was loud; Angel wasn't going to actually use it since he didn't want to spend hours getting blood out of the carpet but the restrained vampire didn't know that. Gunn and Connor had filled up water pistols with holy water and were in the middle of a competition over who could make a smiley face on the vampire, Buffy wanted to scold them for being childish but it was too entertaining for her to bother.  
"You're either really stupid or just masochistic, but that doesn't matter because you are still going to tell me what you know. Believe me when I say it would be a whole lot better for you if you just told us now."  
Angel walked purposefully around the bound vampire keeping his eyes on him, he was a fledgling but was surprisingly loyal well at least until chainsaws became involved.  
"That is all I know. The miracle children shall bring forth the battle unto utter desolation."  
His voice was raspy from the holy water he had swallowed and he sounded like someone had fried his vocal chord, which they really sort of had.  
"You really expect us to believe that was it? Please prophecies are longwinded there has to be more to it than that!"  
Buffy was exasperated, she didn't really enjoy the whole torture aspect of the job well not always but right now she was ready to unleash some torture on this guy. There were three things you just don't mess with; her friends, her sister and her boyfriend. This idiot seemed to have stumbled onto all three.  
"Angel this is getting us nowhere, sic the sphere on him."  
Willow popped her head out from the kitchen area and winked at Buffy.  
"It'll be ready in a jiffy."  
Angel caught her eye and shook his head slightly.  
"Trust me when I say you don't want to spend so much as a second in there, it will be the most excruciating agony you can ever imagine and then some. I've been there, it really puts things in perspective, did you know a vampire can live indefinitely without blood? Oh yeah, you'll hallucinate a whole bunch but you wont die, you'll only wish you had."  
Connor looked away while Angel talked feeling the shame, even Gunn avoided his gaze now. The fledgling remained silent and Buffy smiled in victory, now it was her turn.  
"There's something you should really know about me." Striding forward she punched the vampire across the jaw satisfied by the crunch. "You don't mess with my family."  
She pulled his head back up by his ear taking a small amount of satisfaction in tearing the earrings out of it. Her hand trailed down his chest snaking into the ring through his nipple.  
"Now tell me again what it is you do and don't know?"  
The vampire only screamed as the metal tore through his flesh. Tossing the ring behind her she could hear Gunn gag, not that she could blame him but after so many years it took a lot to make her sick.  
"How bout I go and pick up Dawn?"  
Buffy nodded her okay still focused on the vampire who was whimpering in pain.  
"Connor go with him, I'll call Spike and tell him to take the tunnels back here." Angel ordered walking them to the door just as the vampire let out another roar of pain.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't quite understand that, you're working for who?"  
"You may as well stake me, I will never betray my leader!"  
"Do you know how many times I've heard that? If I had a nickel for each time I could buy those new boots and the matching bag! Now I'll give you one more chance before I let my friend in the kitchen go all infinite agonies on you. Who are you working for?"  
Her fingers tightened around his hand applying pressure to the mangled fingers.  
"He'll kill me!"  
"I'll kill you worse."  
There was no threat in her voice, it was a promise, she slammed a point ended cross through his palm for good measure.  
"All sphere's are go!"  
Buffy smiled sardonically at the vampire.  
"You hear that, unless you start talking in the next thirty seconds, my friend here will-"  
"He calls himself the master of chaos, the worshipper of Janis."  
"Willow, infinite agonies."  
The magic sparked at the redheads fingertips and Latin words fell from her lips.  
"Ethan Rayne!"  
The Latin stopped, the magic vanished and both former female Sunnydale residents groaned.  
"Will that guy ever give up?"

***

**He's baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry but I adore the damn idiot. Rest assured next chapter will be very enlightening to all involved. I've finally found my muse for this story, old faces are coming back- do you really think Giles will let Buffy face his nemesis alone? **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss and should always be *****cough****KAZUIcough***

**Ch11…**

*******

Kayleigh's face had turned a shade of green that if given the choice Fred felt a lot of people would like. Dawn was holding in her laughter remembering when she had been the one feeling nauseas, fond Sunnydale memories, only in good ole Sunnyhell would your happy times consist of maiming.  
"But.. puppies!"  
"Yeah and the guy currently guarding the building used kitties as poker chips!"  
"What is it with vampires and their distaste for all things fluffy and cute!" Kayleigh asked frowning.  
"If it makes you feel any better Faith told me that once in like the twenties Angel saved a dog from getting run over." Dawn told her as she rubbed her back. "And once he was turned into a puppet. And he listens to Barry Manilow."  
"You talking bout the boss man? Cause he does have a serious jonesing for the white Barry." Gunn asked poking his head into the room with a grin.  
"Yeah I was just telling Kayleigh all about Angel's darker days." Dawn replied hugging the street fighter tightly he was like her substitute Xander, peeking out from behind the fighter was a rigid looking Connor. "Hey Connor."  
"Dawn, Kayleigh."  
Curt, to the point and so not like the annoying brat she had first pegged him as, she really was a goner, if she started with the soul mates gaze somebody had better stake her.  
"How's the interrogation going?" Dawn asked grabbing her book bag off the table.  
"Your sister is twisted."  
Dawn just smiled proudly enjoying the look of alarm on Kayleigh's face.  
"So he spill anything yet?"  
"Nothing we didn't already know, prophecy of the miracle children- we're thinking that's you and junior here. We booked right after your sister pulled off his piercing and the nipple it was attached to."  
Dawn glanced over at Connor walking a few steps behind them his eyes guarded and looking around; ever the hunter.  
"So my life is in peril once more, goody!" Dawn fake cheered hauling herself into the backseat of the car slightly in awe that Angel had actually lent out his baby.  
"You Sunnydale folk have to be the weirdest people I've ever met. And I'm from LA!" Gunn said sliding behind the wheel beside Kayleigh who was drooling over the beauty and its leather seats.  
"It's nice to know we come first in something other than mortality rates." Dawn replied dryly settling back against the leather sneaking a glance at Connor who seemed to not take notice of the conversation, "You okay?" She asked quietly careful to make sure the front passengers couldn't hear her. It took Connor a moment to process the question, or at least that's what it seemed like to Dawn.  
"Prophecies, nothing good ever comes from them, what's to say this is even real? The last prophecy about me was a fake, this one probably is too."  
"That may be your experience but it certainly isn't mine. If this ends with me bleeding to open another portal to hell I'm going to be seriously pissed off."  
Dawn traced the scars on her wrists, one self inflicted the others not. She shivered when Connor's fingers lightly traced them after her coming up and tickling her palm before tangling with her own fingers, their palms clasped together tightly.  
"Me too, I've been to hell really wouldn't recommend it."  
"Well to get there I'd have to bleed to death so…" Dawn rolled her eyes inwardly smiling as Connor squeezed her fingers.  
"Hey can we stop for curly fries? I've got a wicked craving."  
Gunn chuckled at the newbie slayer while Dawn snorted.  
"You just had to be trained by Faith! I mean all year it's been 'wicked' this and 'sweet' that. I swear if I hear you say you're 'five by five' I'll scream."  
"What does that mean anyway?" Gunn asked looking at her through the mirror, she shrugged.  
"It's Faith who knows?"

***

Willow was still a little light headed but not so out of it that she didn't notice the fluffy bunny feelings and furtive looks going on between her best friend and her creature of the night, star of many dreams/erotic fantasies ex. Buffy's face had that glow to it, that glow that she could only call the _Angel_ glow, she'd seen it many times over the years, even Angel looked less broody and his shirt was grey and not black, that had to be an improvement.  
"You know you really had me all excited about that sphere and then you just staked the guy, I never get to have fun anymore." Willow pouted.  
"Says the goddess who can teleport." Buffy replied as she stood up from the chair all dust scooped up. "Besides, I'd rather keep the sphere for someone who really pisses me off." She turned to Angel who was perusing a leather bound text with something ugly on the front. "You find it yet?"  
Angel scratched his ear keeping his eyes on the text.  
"No, there's nothing about a demon named Monty or Leclan demons in general. I've never heard of them before."  
Buffy frowned wiping the dust from her pants crossing to look over Angel's shoulder at the text.  
"Should I call Giles? Or maybe the coven can find something?" She suggested looking across the table to Willow who pulled out her phone dialling the number from memory. Angel rubbed his hands across his face.  
"He could have picked a scarier name, he sounds like a used car salesman." Buffy grumbled collapsing on the couch, she was getting a headache from all this research; it had never been her thing.  
"Thanks Giles." Willow said closing her phone under the scrutiny of both Buffy and Angel. "He's catching a flight out as soon as he can. Unfortunately Andrew was there visiting and insisted on coming along too."  
Angel groaned, that kid really tested his whole no killing humans stance. Buffy's mouth twitched at his reaction but she said nothing, it wasn't like she was savouring a visit from the 'guestage'. Willow couldn't hold in her snort of laughter and blushed under the scrutiny of the two champions.  
"Sorry! I just.. who's going to…I mean one of us should…. You know how Andrew is about-"  
Buffy's eyes flashed with recognition and a small smile blessed her own lips.  
"You mean who's going to tell Spike his man stalker's coming here? I vote on keeping it a surprise, watching Spike run for the hills would be funny but his face whenever Andrew gets handsy is way better."  
The slayer's small smile was now a full-blown grin, which was shared by Willow.  
"Not tell a formerly homicidal vampire that the world's most annoying man child who has a homoerotic crush on him is on his way? Works for me, Angel?"  
His broodiness was back just a little; his scowl was slightly scowlier.  
"We couldn't just leave him at the airport?" Angel asked in all seriousness.  
"We've tried, he's like the dog you leave at the Grand Canyon. He'll follow you home across four states." Buffy answered leaning her head against his shoulder, all that torture really tires a girl out she hadn't done it properly in months.  
"It's true I even tried to flay him alive and he stills sends me presents for Hanukah every year." Willow smiled to herself. "Last year he gave me the complete _Doogie Howser_ box set."  
Angel burrowed back into the couch oblivious to the look exchanged between the two females.  
"Fine but if he tries to tell the 'legend of the vampire' again I'm throwing him out the window."  
Buffy crinkled her eyebrows in confusion and turned to look at her…Angel.  
"Huh? Why would you do that?"  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention as a smirk passed over his face.  
"Well since he seems to know everything I though I'd see if he knew how to fly."  
Their eyes held each other for just a moment before they both laughed, Buffy's hair falling into her face. Willow who had started to have that third wheel feeling again blessed Hecate when the door to the apartment swung open.  
"That's the guy who killed puppies? He uses hair gel!"  
Buffy bit back a snort as all traces of his smile faded into the more familiar scowl.  
"That's what happens when you let Faith train the newbies."  
He didn't use gel, according to Lorne it was called 'product' now.

***

**I know there is no excuse for having kept you guys waiting for so long and yet here is mine; I've moved to a new state and had to look for a job that would allow me to keep paying for this lovely internet thing that allows me to give you this story! Anyways my muse was hidden away in one of the boxes but alas I have found her and will give her my full attention. If you want an update sooner rather than later please review and yell at me it's a great motivator! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss**

**Ch12…**

***

Kayleigh was trying to get used to the idea that the guy who was currently making dreamy eyes at Buffy was actually the vampire that other vampires feared, both with a soul and without. The vampire in question was seated on the armchair, Buffy was sitting on the arm but may as well have been in his lap considering how close they were. She didn't say anything about it since no one else was making a big deal out of it. Everybody had heard the rumours about Buffy being in love with a vampire, Rona and Vi had mentioned the other vampire Spike but from what she had heard from Dawn and was witnessing know she'd bet anything that it was Angel. Gunn and Willow were on the couch apparently catching up, the latter giggling over something to do with evil candy. Dawn and Connor were on the floor in front of them, Dawn was fiddling with her necklace pulling on the charm something she always did when she was nervous. Kayleigh felt nervous just being in the room not to mention sitting on an armchair waiting for another vampire to show up so they could all discuss how to stop some prophecy. Faith had warned her that being around Dawn would be interesting.  
"Connor I'm pretty sure that sword is clean enough."  
Dawn bit back a laugh when Connor jumped; he'd been pretty intensely focussed on polishing the long blade. Actually he'd been pretty intensely focussed on anything that wasn't her as soon as the car had stopped and he'd let go of her hand. Xander would call this the 'denial' phase, apparently he and Cordelia had been very deeply into it for most of their relationship. Growing up with people mostly older than you had some pretty decent perks.  
"Blue not here then?"  
The door slammed shut behind the peroxide blonde vampire who came to a stop in the middle of the room. All conversations pretty much came to a halt, Willow looking over Spike wearily.  
"Red, is it just you or should I be expecting the watcher and the boy as well? A regular bloody Sunnydale reunion."  
Kayleigh tried not to cough from the strong lingering scent of cigarettes, the tension in the room was heavy, she could practically feel the hatred vibrating from Dawn and Angel.  
"Hey Spike, it's just me for now." Willow replied softly though her eyes twinkled with some kind of mischief.  
"Illyria's still out checking in with some sources about what the vampire told us." Angel told him, Buffy was now well and truly in his lap.  
"No need to pause for dramatic tension you bloody poof. What's going on this time?"  
Spike collapsed onto a chair dragged from the kitchen swinging his boots up to rest on the coffee table much to Dawn's distaste, there were little bits of demon guts stuck to the soles of them. She was very proud of herself for not gagging.  
"It's Ethan Rayne, or at least he's the boss. The vamp said he was working for him trying to gather information about 'the prophesized two' whatever that means." Buffy sighed resting her head against Angel's chest. "There's some demon named Monty who supposedly knows more but we got nothing so far."  
"Rayne, he turned Nancy Boy into the fyarl demon." Spike smirked at that, either not noticing or not caring at the withering glares he received.  
"You would find that funny." Dawn muttered. "Who are the two? Do we know that?"  
Buffy and Angel exchanged a glance, something Willow had always envied; the way they could talk without saying a word.  
"Not exactly but we're pretty sure we know who they mean."  
"Are you going to share with the rest of the class?" Spike asked playing with his lighter; he could hear the gritting of Gunn's teeth and the flare of Dawn's nostrils.  
"The miracle children, I can only think of two people that fit that title." Buffy started softly dragging her eyes over to Dawn slowly. She could tell the exact moment her sister understood, her eyes darkened and she scooted away from the room.  
"No, no not this again. I'm nothing anymore, just human."  
Kayleigh held in her breath as she watched Buffy comfort her sister, she wasn't terrifying in that moment. She risked a glance at Connor; he was stoic staring at the table in front of him but not really seeing it.  
"Connor?"  
His voice was smooth like velvet and he knew it well, especially with his hearing. He could feel the gazes of everyone in the room either pointedly looking at him or around him.  
"The miracle children." His voice wasn't nearly as inviting as his father's but it had a lilt to it that was enticing all on its own. "Are we sure this one isn't a fake?"  
Gunn bit back a snort and Angel winced.  
"That's what we're trying to find out."  
Spike cracked his knuckles and stood up.  
"Right then since I don't really give a bugger about any of this I'll be off then. Someone's got to make sure no tasty young things are out getting bit, may as well be me."  
Kayleigh estimated that the tension in the air dissipated at least ten percent with his departure. Willow yawned from her spot on the couch and smiled apologetically at Buffy.  
"Sorry, the lag from teleporting is catching up with me."  
The blonde slayer smiled tightly at her best friend.  
"It's fine, get some rest. If we're gearing up for the next apocalypse we'll definitely need our favourite Sabrina at full power."  
The two friends hugged, Willow broke away and stared over at Dawn who was wrapping her hair around her finger tightly.  
"Dawnie?"  
The younger girl crawled into the witch's arms allowing her body to sag into hers. Willow always gave the best hugs.  
"We'll work this out, I promise. You know I can get Xander here in no time if you need a little comic relief."  
Dawn choked out a laugh and shook her head.  
"That's okay, although he's going to be pissed about missing Andrew's love affair with Spike."  
Willow patted her pocket and winked at Dawn.  
"That's what the phone is for. Besides do you really think Andrew would go somewhere without that damned video camera attached to his face?"  
"Thanks Will."  
The witch smiled affectionately at the young girl who may as well be her sister.  
"No problem."  
The door shut softly behind Willow and Dawn was left to return to the buzz in the room. Kayleigh and Gunn were busy pulling out the books that Angel pointed too, Buffy was calling for pizza and she was on the floor, Connor was next to her. Without much thought she let her hand wander over the grimy carpet that she couldn't ever remember having been vacuumed and pulled his hand into hers squeezing it tightly. They didn't look at each other and they didn't talk but she knew he appreciated it. He squeezed her hand back.

***

**So Happy New Year! I'm trying hard to keep my muse on this story and she will. I just need to go watch some Mad Men and reignite my love affair with Vincent Karthesier. So Andrew and Giles, this will be epic I promise you! So definitely look out for the next chapter. Any guesses on what the prophecy is??? And what exactly will happen when Ethan Rayne and Giles come face to face once again??**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss…**

**Ch13…**

"Please don't ever leave me alone with that guy ever again."

Dawn swallowed her smile as Kayleigh flopped into her seat next to Dawn in the lecture theatre nodding a hello to Connor; she saved her raised eyebrows for Dawn who shook her head glaring at the newbie slayer.

"I did warn you."

It was true she had warned Kayleigh when she had offered to stay back and keep researching while Gunn took her and Connor back to campus for their classes; both Buffy and Angel had been adamant about them not skipping more lectures. Dawn hadn't minded so much; Spike was still a no show and without him Andrew was just annoying, not entertaining.

"I thought you were exaggerating!" Kayleigh snapped groaning as she searched through her bag for something that was clearly missing. "At one point it looked like Angel was going to throttle him but Buffy whispered something to him and he went all silent broody and sat in the corner with his sketchpad, I still can't believe that guy ever nailed puppies to walls for fun."

Connor narrowed his eyes at Kayleigh who had seemed to forget where she was; the group behind them had now abandoned their conversation and were staring at the group of three. Dawn clenched her teeth and turned to glare at the group of girls.

"Eavesdrop much?"

The self-elected leader of the group sneered at her before setting her eyes on Connor.

"Hey if you ever get sick of those two freaks you should give me a call."

Connor either not noticing or not caring about the girls obvious flirting just shook his head.

"I'm good."

Dawn fixed her best Cordelia glare on the girl turned back to her friends. Kayleigh mouthed a 'sorry' to them, which they both waved off. The puppy on the walls thing was probably the tamest of examples she could have used; at least she hadn't mentioned the fixation on nuns or something.

"Class today we have a guest lecturer who is a seasoned expert in mythology, Ethan Rayne."

The slimy man was just as she remembered, slicked back hair smarmy grin and horrible clothes. Her grip on the small table in front of her tightened. Beside her she could feel Connor grow tense, obviously he remembered the name.

"It's so wonderful to see so many young people interested in mythological studies. Just a quick question how many people here believe in what you have read? Alternate dimensions, demons, magic?"

He winked at Dawn chuckling to himself at her scowl. She was just like her sister. None of the students raised their hands.

"How odd for a group of students interested in mythology. I'll make believers out of you yet."

Oh this was so not good.

**Just the worlds shortest update because next chapter will be EXPLOSIVE! Check this space this time next week for the update of all updates! **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss.**

_Ch14.. Rayne, Rayne get the hell away from me_

3 BA & CD LOVE 3

Buffy was getting the most wicked case of Déjà vu, books of every language known to man and some that weren't scattered the table, Angel's finished sketch of Ethan Rayne was pinned to the dartboard by a dart through his forehead. The brooding artist himself was reading a thick tome she vaguely recognized using one hand to turn the pages and the other to play with her hair. She had just woken up having kept the book in front of her and her head resting on her hand. Giles had given her that look, the one that said he wasn't fooled but he hadn't commented. Buffy figured he was too busy marvelling over Angel's collection of books that he had managed to collect, he'd offered to show Giles to full collection at his storage space and the watcher had all but drooled. Of course that was after Giles had apologized profusely for believing the drivel Andrew had supplied him after his visit to Wolfram and Hart, he had mentioned something about the coven and a spell for someone named Fred but Buffy had been too caffeine deprived to understand much.

"I can hear you, calm down."

Willow's eyes were white and her body was rigid. Gunn was gripping his battle-axe tightly but not moving, he could recall black eyed Willow but not white.

"Don't do anything, we'll be right there."

"Is she-" Angel murmured leaning into Buffy who nodded.

"Yeah, perks of being a goddess."

The witch blinked and her natural brown eyes returned although the resolve face came with it much to Buffy's chagrin.

"Ethan Rayne just showed up at Dawn's lecture, Kayleigh and Connor are with her but she's still freaked. She thinks he's going to do something bad and soon."

"Are you sure I can't just kill him?" Buffy whined pouting at Giles who managed a chuckle.

"At this point I am beginning to waver." Giles paused showing distaste. "He is human although a barely evolved one at that."

"There has to be something we can do, can't we trap him in some room where he can't access magic or anything like Magneto in the X Men movie?"

Gunn snorted at the petite blonde, figures she'd like a mutant movie.

"What about a box like we did with Pavayne?" He suggested his eyes taking on a glint. "Willow's supposed to the tightest Mojo girl around right? Can't she make him forget everything? Like a memory wipe so he thinks he's actually a stationary salesman in Vegas?"

Willow shook her head. "I could but there's no guarantee that it would hold, one little thing and all his memories could come flooding back and bite us on our tooshies."

"I agree, it's much too risky. Although you could strip him of his magical ability." The former watcher run his hand through his grey hair. "You'll need to be linked with the coven of course."

"That hardly seems like a punishment." Buffy grumbled as she pulled on the jacket that Angel handed to her.

"Well he'll have to be distracted while Willow performs the spell so you'll have to smack him around a little."

Buffy brightened noticeably and after wavering for a few moments decided on bringing along a small dagger in her boot.

"So I go into the lecture hall and beat down on Rayne while Will does that mojo she does so well, Gunn?"

"As much as I'd love to get my violence on I'm still a couple of dozen stitches away from throwing a punch so it looks like I'm the wheels guy." He frowned, those damn stitches itched like crazy and he was pretty pissed about missing out on the action although not as pissed as Angel it seemed.

"I'll brave this evil mastermind and shepherd the students away from the danger." Andrew proclaimed standing up and opening his trench coat in what he thought was a dangerous pose.

"You're staying here." Angel snapped vetoing the idea quickly. "We still need someone researching this prophecy. I'll hit the tunnels and meet you guys there."

Andrew watched admiringly as Angel stalked out of the room his black leather duster billowing behind him.

"He does like to make an exit doesn't he?" Andrew asked everyone receiving a variety of glares and frowns in return. "Shut up and do research?"

"Let's get gone, Giles if he touches one hair on those kids heads." Buffy warned.

"We'll figure something out Buffy I promise."

Giles smiled assuredly at his slayer smoothing down her hair, what he didn't tell her was that if any of those children were harmed he would kill Ethan Rayne himself.

3 BA & CD LOVE 3

Dawn was definitely getting antsy, realistically she had only sent up the bat signal ten minutes ago but that was ten minutes she had had to spend listening to Ethan Rayne lecture the students on the different kinds of dimensions and magics.

"How much longer until our big rescue?" Kayleigh asked Dawn reflexively making fists, all her slayer senses were screaming that he was a bad guy.

"Soon." Dawn replied not taking her eyes off Ethan. "Between Buffy and Angel the beat down this guy is going to get will probably get its own volume in the watcher diaries."

Kayleigh relaxed a little which was Dawn's intention; she was keeping the fact that the guy was an experienced practitioner of magic whom worshipped chaos, freaking out one of the two people in the room who could possibly help her would do nothing.

"Dawn try not to let him see that he's getting to you." Connor whispered leaning in close so no one could hear, he was so close his breath tickled her neck. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, she gripped it gratefully threading their fingers.

"Ah you, what's your name dear?"

Dawn gritted her teeth. "Dawn Summers."

Ethan smirked. "How would you like to help me with a little experiment?"

She was caught, either she could refuse and let one of the other students walk into Ethan's game or she could get up and risk her neck and later the wrath of Buffy and several other scoobies.

"What kind of experiment?" She asked trying to buy more time for her sister.

"Wimp!" The girl behind fake sneezed her friends tittering with giggles.

"Just a little fun." Ethan answered extending a hand. Dawn hesitated before begrudgingly standing Connor still holding her hand halted her shaking his head and frowning.

"It'll be fine, the cavalry will be here soon." She whispered leaning down speaking with far more confidence than she felt.

"He makes one move I don't like and I'm throwing this." Connor promised opening his jacket to show the row of small daggers concealed there. Before he could think he leant the smallest bit forward and brushed his lips over Dawn's freezing when he realised what he had done.

Dawn blushed and squeezed his fingers once more stalking down to the small lectern Ethan was perched behind.

"So nice of you to join us Miss Summers." Ethan joked earning more giggles Dawn smiled fakely sending out warning bells to Willow.

"Who here would like to see a little magic?"

The class all begun to mutter to each other Dawn exchanging anxious looks with Kayleigh and Connor.

_Buffy where are you?_

3 BA & CD LOVE 3

"This is the truck you sold your soul for?" Buffy asked breaking the silence that had loomed over them since leaving the apartment.

"Nah, this one Angel bought for me as a sorry for the whole nearly dying thing." Gunn replied. "How'd you know bout that truck anyway?"

"Angel told me about it after he lost that card game. A three? You should have known better than to let Angel play cards, he has the worst luck." Buffy giggled.

"Oh yeah, remember the time he was playing go fish with Dawn?" Willow added smiling. "He lost like ten games in a row."

"Oh yeah." Buffy remembered. "God, that seems like a million years ago."

The air was thick with nostalgia and Gunn was beginning to feel a little uneasy.

"So this Rayne dude, how bad are we talking?"

"Let's just say he deserves everything he gets and then some." Buffy answered darkly. "I can't wait to punch that guy again."

"I've got the coven connected." Willow broke in. "The spell is pretty simple, the magic will be released into the ether and destroyed. Just keep him busy long enough for us to finish."

"How long?" Buffy asked tightening her boots.

"Fifteen minutes tops." Willow answered. "Try to get to Kayleigh, we don't want anyone around when it happens, she'll need to move the students."

Gunn pulled to a stop in front of the lecture hall and turned to the girls.

"I'll be here, kick his ass for me."

"Don't say that." The girls said in unison.

"Uh, break his leg for me?" he tried again. Buffy smiled and crawled out of her seat.

"Now that I can do." Walking with Willow into the building she kept her voice low. "Hang back until Kayleigh gets everyone out then do your thing."

"Piece of cake." She promised taking her spot near the door. "Go hurt him."

"Gladly."

The door of course made a loud creak as she pushed it open. The students were staring enthralled at Ethan who was standing next to Dawn and chanting, a bright blue bubble appearing above her head.

"Oh great." She muttered. Dawn looked over and mouthed _Sorry_, they would so be talking about this later.

"Ah Buffy, I'd say it's nice to see you but I think we both know I'd be lying." Ethan greeted, the blue bubble disappearing instantly.

"Like that ever stopped you before." She quipped. "I thought you were in a maximum security prison." Buffy signalled to Kayleigh with her eyes. "I guess we're both disappointed."

"Not for long." Ethan grabbed Dawn and threw something at Buffy; she ducked and spun out of the way.

"Everyone out now!" She barked. Connor and Kayleigh immediately started pulling people from their seats while Buffy jumped at Ethan. "Big mistake, huge. You can mess with me, I'd prefer if you didn't but hey I'm the slayer it's expected. But you don't mess with my sister."

"Really I heard it was a neat little tradition back in Sunnyhell, kidnap the kid every Tuesday." Ethan snapped back grabbing Dawn around the neck.

"Hey." She yelled through gritted teeth bending her leg and kicking him swiftly. "Not a kid anymore."

Ethan although a fairly powerful mystic was a cry-baby when it came to pain, abandoning his hold on Dawn he howled in pain and grabbed his leg giving Dawn the chance to run.

"Dawn, outside. Now." Buffy ordered keeping her eyes on Ethan.

"Got it." She agreed not really having it in her to argue, besides if she did nothing to piss Buffy off now her lecture later might be less painful. Connor and Kayleigh were standing guard at the two doors into the hall, which meant there was no one to calm down the students who were probably wondering what the hell was happening, as always watcher junior to the rescue.

Willow was chanting in the hallway, which was surprisingly clear, or was until a billow of black leather stormed down it and into the room. Dawn waved at the spot where he had just been.

"Hi Angel."

So the usual gangs on PCP story didn't really work anymore, she could possibly substitute ice for PCP but it was still iffy. When in doubt go with the simplest explanation; the group were huddled outside in the sun all speaking over each other, she took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that the snooty girl from behind her was now freaking out spectacularly earning looks from pretty much everyone.

"Uh guys? Can I have your attention?" Her voice was a little hoarse from Ethan's chokehold on her.

The group shushed pretty quickly, even the professor was giving her his wrapt attention, if she wasn't so used to having to get groups of slayers to shut up it probably would have freaked her out.

"So I guess you're all wondering what the hell just happened." She began pretty much saying whatever came to her head. "That guy used to be Ethan Rayne professor of Mythology, he's also a paranoid schizophrenic who used to be a lounge magician."

No one would buy this, she thought to herself babbling on.

"I spent the last few months living in Rome I only returned here because I was told he was in prison. Ethan Rayne has terrorised my family for years."

Not exactly a lie, just not the whole truth. Somehow they were believing this, it's like they grew up in Sunnydale, that whole selective memory thing.

"Thankfully you all were here before he could do anything." She grimaced really selling it. "The last time I saw him he blew up the town I was living in; you all have heard about Sunnydale right?"

Mix in a little fact with the fiction and you have gold. There were murmurs throughout the class and a few people even walked over to give her a hug, which was extremely uncomfortable.

"So now that this is over you guys should all go home and rest." She finished lamely; she was dying to know what the hell was happening in the lecture theatre. The crowd started to disperse falling into their own small groups, her professor was still stupefied and gazing at the building. She didn't bother making sure he was okay there was definitely more important matters to attend to.

3 BA & CD LOVE 3


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Joss is Boss…and he is so double rainbow =D (Extra points if you know what that means)**

_Ch15…_

_BA 3 CD_

Kayleigh was already helping Willow by the time Dawn got back, people were shooting them weird looks although that could have been because of the grunting and sounds of destruction coming from within the lecture hall.

"Did all the kids get out okay?" Willow asked hugging Dawn quickly.

"They're fine." She assured her. "Though when we get back to Angel's you have to set up some files to make it look like Ethan Rayne has been stalking me for a few years."

Kayleigh looked over at her in confusion while Willow laughed softly.

"That was the best you could come up with?"

Dawn shrugged. "I was in a hurry." She peered towards the door. "How's it going in there?"

"Angel stormed in a few minutes ago and Ethan started screaming but he stopped pretty quickly, I think Buffy punched his teeth out." Willow confided. "I should call Giles and let him know what's going on."

"I'll find Spike and Illyria and catch them up." Kayleigh volunteered, anything to put off having to see Andrew again. "They're probably in my dorm, why couldn't you volunteer your room again?"

"Because we didn't want the whole building to burn down when I set Spike on fire." Dawn reminded her, forgiveness wasn't exactly her strong point. She'd only forgiven Faith since she'd been in prison and voluntarily risked her life to help them. But she'd never trusted Faith like she had Spike; it was a hell of a lot harder to forgive him since she actually cared.

"Dawnie, you find Connor and meet Gunn at the car." Willow ordered already pulling out her phone to call Giles, he got touchy when she just popped into his thoughts.

As she expected Connor was spying on the fight from the other door not doing a very good job of being inconspicuous. She found it easy enough to sneak up on him.

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked surprised when she felt him swing her around and pin her to the wall.

"Dawn! Sorry." He dropped his hand, which was at her throat immediately and blushed lightly. "Just a little on edge."

She rubbed at her throat, which was already sore from the grip Ethan had had on it.

"No kidding." She muttered. "Gunn's waiting to whisk us away to the safety of Angel's apartment."

"Can't we watch the fight?" He asked almost pouting, Dawn had already seen the Buffy and Angel show, it was a rerun in her house, she's almost forgotten how amazing it was to watch them fight together so in sync, no wonder Connor was so captivated.

"There'll be others." She dismissed tugging on his arm. "Besides Buffy's already onto a pun this fights almost over." She peeked and saw her sister deliver another blow to Ethan's face his whole body slumping over, Angel hoisted him onto his shoulder and turned to Buffy her cue to leave. "And now they're onto the soul mate eye gazing portion of the fight trust me you don't need to watch that."

Accepting her hand he laced their fingers and allowed her to pull him towards the parking lot Gunn always used, he was taking full advantage of the disabled parking while he still could.

"Bout time you two showed up." Gunn greeted as they slipped in the car. "Everything cool?"

"Well I think Buffy and Angel are bringing Ethan back with us but other than that it's peachy!" Dawn answered with faux cheerfulness. "At least we get to watch Giles lose his cool and revert to Ripper."

"English Senior is going to go mad?" Gunn scoffed. "No way."

"Wes did and he was way more uptight than Giles is. He used to wear suits and once he fainted when Buffy beheaded this demon in front of him. It was actually kind of funny. Oh! And the way he used to pant after Cordelia like a little puppy? Hilarious!" Dawn chatted; it was easier to focus on mindless gossip than it was to actually think about finding out what this damn prophecy was about.

"Wes and Cordy had a thing?" Gunn shuddered. "That just aint right."

"Yeah that was pretty much everyone else's reaction too."

Connor remained silent letting Dawn and Gunn joke, now that fight was over or at least suspended temporarily he was back to thinking about one thing. He'd kissed Dawn. There was no way that was going to end well for him.

_BA 3 CD_

Buffy glared at the unconscious lump Ethan made in the backseat of Angel's car, Willow had found duct tape and they'd wrapped around his body making sure to layer it to skin as much as possible.

"I still think we should have smacked him around a bit more." She pouted.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get to punch the rest of his teeth out at the apartment." Angel consoled, in their world that was consoling.

"Well Will put them back in so we can actually understand him when we get him to fess up but then I'm punching them out again. Ooh maybe he'll swallow some this time."

"That's if Giles doesn't beat you to it." Willow interrupted. "When I called I could practically see the smile on his face, he always loved seeing him in pain."

"I suppose it's only right he gets to hit him too." Buffy conceded. "What do you think?"

"I think once he's told us everything he knows Giles should be left in a room with him to do whatever he wants." His fingers tightened around the steering wheel growing whiter than they already were.

"Buffy check if he's wearing leather pants that sounded decidedly Angelus like." Willow joked still not used to the joking side of Angel, at least she hoped he was joking.

"He sent demons after Dawn and Connor, you don't mess with family and he's done it too many times for my liking." He responded. "And you guys don't have to worry about Angelus anymore."

Buffy and Willow exchanged looks, not worry about Angelus right because that would ever happen.

"Care to get with the meaning of that?" Buffy asked very interested in his response.

"When we took down the Black Thorn." He begun inwardly sighing, he had been dreading this conversation. "To convince them I had no desire to ever be human I signed away my shanshu."

_Shanshu?_ Willow mouthed to Buffy who ignored her; she had a feeling this explanation was about to get violent.

"I was in the hospital waiting to hear about Gunn, when he came."

"Who?" Buffy asked softly completely enraptured in his story.

"Doyle."

_FLASHBACK_

"_He's going to be fine you know." _

_Angel saw the ugly brown leather shoes and his eyes quickly travelled up past the matching jacket thrown over a bowling shirt, Doyle. _

"_Doyle?" _

_He hugged the part demon not really caring in that moment that it was not his nature, Doyle had been his first friend, the one that had set him on his path and made sure he stayed on it. _

"_Easy there big fella, I may be a higher being but you're still a hell of a lot stronger than I am." _

"_How are you here?" He asked the reality of the situation hitting him. _

"_Well let's just say the Powers That Be realized princess wasn't the only one they owed." He smiled to himself, she'd screamed and caused quite a scene at not being able to join him for this. "They owe you Angel, more than they could ever repay." _

"_I signed away my Shanshu, if it ever really was mine to begin with." He said despondently earning a chuckle from Doyle. _

"_Who peroxide punk? He doesn't want to fight the good fight, he wants to make Buffy love him. He's not their champion you are. There's still more to come but you've earned this." _

"_Earned what? Doyle? And people say I'm cryptic." He mumbled to himself when Doyle didn't respond. _

"_They're calling me back but you'll understand soon, we'll be seeing you." _

_There was no flashing lights or harps he was just there one moment and then gone the next. He'd started to wonder if he'd imagined the whole thing, it wouldn't be the first time his mind had conjured his friend. _

"_Where did your friend go?" The nurse manning the desk asked. "I didn't see him leave." _

"_But you saw him?" He asked his voice strangled with hope. _

"_Of course I did. Maybe we should get you checked out honey." _

_Angel waved off the nurses concern and retreated back into his seat and that's when Doyle's words hit him. Well to be more accurate their meaning, his whole body tightened and filled with a warmth he'd only felt thrice in his life. The little voice that used to scream at him was silenced and he felt whole. Or as whole as person without their love could be. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Buffy was silent while Willow cried softly in the back, she'd always been a softie when it came to their relationship; it was just so tragic.

"You're not going to hit me again are you?" He asked nervously.

"No." Buffy answered curling her hand around his. "But we are definitely adding it to the list of things we need to talk about."

"Agreed. Just, I didn't tell anyone, no one knows except for you two." Angel warned. "I guess a part of me still thinks I imagined it."

"If you want I can do a spell and see if it's really yours you know curse free." Willow offered.

"Maybe later, I think we have more important things to focus on right now." Angel pulled the car to a stop and hefted Ethan over his shoulder walking briskly into the building ahead of the girls.

"What's a shanshu?"

"That's a story for another day Will." Buffy promised. "You'll need a new box of Kleenex trust me."

Then it must be really tragic, Willow could already feel her eyes brimming with tears.

_BA 3 CD_

Gunn whistled appreciatively at the violence being bestowed upon the rather sleazy looking guy, he kind of reminded him of Merl if he'd been human of course. Dawn had been right about one thing, that Giles dude did get freaky scary when he'd dumped the for all intents and purposes hostage on the ground, he'd decided not to ask what that annoying kid meant when he boasted how happy he was to not be the hostage for once.

"So you think he's going to kill him?" Gunn asked Dawn who was watching Giles taunt the hostage about something he was trying really hard not to understand.

"Not right away." She replied wincing, had Angel really just suggested hot pokers? "I personally would help dig the grave if it meant Ethan Rayne was gone from our lives permanently."

"There goes our security deposit." Gunn noted, Buffy had just punched the dude who spat what had to be a lungful of blood on the carpet."

"It's okay we have a foolproof way of getting blood out." Willow reassured him looking up from her laptop.

"Cool, how much longer you think it'll be till he gives it up anyhow?"

"Ethan's a wimp just give them a few minutes, after he caves they may want to smack him around a bit more." Dawn rolled her eyes; he always had been an Andrew when it came to pain.

"The miracle children; Dawn and Connor are destined to conceive a child that is the saviour of mankind!"

Ethan's voice rasped out through the apartment rendering it silent. Connor froze where he was, his eyes turning to Dawn who was staring back wide-eyed.

"She's the virgin Mary?" Spike snorted unable to help himself.

"Spike not now." Buffy said in even tones walking over to her sister. "Are you okay Dawnie?"

"Peachy keen jelly bean." She replied quietly. "Buffy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Catch."

And with that the taller of the Summers women promptly fainted.

_CD BA_

**Yeah I suck. I blame all the awesome new DVD releases for my lack of updates. If it helps at all there are only two chapters left. And they will both be up before December if I have helpful people reminding me! **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT WHEDON, I SHALL NOT BLASPHEMY THY GOD. I AM CALLING FOR A BOYCOTT OF THE NEW SO-CALLED 'BUFFY' REBOOT. IT IS A SIN AGAINST THE ALTAR OF WHEDON!**

_Ch16…_

_CD x BA_

"I think she's waking up."

Willow's voice sounded distorted, like it was far away although thought could be because of the padding around her head. Her hands pushed at the pillows that supported her trying in vain to sit up; not a good idea.

"Please tell me you kicked the ass of the demon who threw that building at my head." Dawn groaned clutching her head in her hands.

"Honey that was the floor, you fainted and smacked your head pretty hard." Willow consoled her softly.

"Oh yay me." She muttered, her dizziness had subsided and the room had stopped spinning making sitting up significantly easier. "Where's Buffy?"

"She's venting her frustrations on Ethan, Angel's watching her."

"She's going to kill him isn't she?"

"Angel will stop her, Giles and Andrew are making arrangements to take Ethan with them, I think they're trying to figure how they're going to keep him locked away for good." Willow smiled. "Did you want some tea?"

"No, where's Connor? Is he freaking out too?"

"Brow boy just got all quiet and started whittling stakes, he's made like twenty." Gunn snorted handing her a bottle of water and some pain killers. "I think he was worried about you Sunnydale."

"Can you get him for me?" Dawn asked drinking greedily from the bottle. "And don't call me that!"

"I think I'll go make sure Ethan still has a head attached to his body." Willow decided walking out of the bedroom so Dawn could be alone with Connor.

"I'm okay with it not being attached!" She yelled after her tossing back two more pills and rubbing her temples, stupid hard floor.

"Hey."

Connor leant against the door, hands in pockets almost like he was afraid she was going to bite me.

"So heard any good prophecies lately?" Dawn tried to joke, Connor didn't smile but his scowl was slightly less scowly, at least he seemed to be comfortable enough to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I really hate prophecies." He mumbled rubbing a hand across his face.

"They're the worst." She agreed. "They don't always come true, Buffy has a habit of screwing prophecies over. Did you ever hear the one about her dying? She totally kicked death's butt, twice."

"All I know about prophecies is that they hurt everyone involved, no good can come from them."

"You came from a prophecy and despite first impressions you're a good guy. I don't just go around kissing anyone." Dawn reached for his hand which he accepted though still not looking in her eyes. "Hey, look at me."

"Why? So we can make a baby just because some old stupid piece of paper told us to?" He snapped.

"No because I want you to." She told him twisting his chin so he was facing her. "I like you and not because of some prophecy."

"How can you know for sure?"

"Well you're not too bad on the eyes, you already know about that which goes bump in the night." She started. "And you're not a half bad kisser either."

"Oh wow ew. Is that what we looked like?" Buffy asked from the doorway grimacing at the two scarily close on the bed.

"You were worse." Dawn replied poking out her tongue. "You get everything out of Ethan?"

"Think so, Giles is researching the prophecy he mentioned. We left Andrew in there to keep an eye on him." Buffy smirked. "Do you think that was too harsh?"

"I don't know has he started reminiscing about his time as a guestage?"

"It's still early he's barely reached his days as a criminal mastermind." Buffy shook her head. "Why do we keep him around again?"

"He wouldn't leave." Willow answered stepping into the room, wiping her hands on a towel. "Giles thinks he's got something; can you stand up Dawnie?"

"I've got her." Connor offered sweeping her up in his arms easily and pushing past the women and into the lounge room placing her gently on the couch.

"The prophecy, it is about the two of you." Giles declared not even tip toeing around the obviously sensitive subject.

"Great can you tell me my due date on their as well?" Dawn asked sarcastically. "Is it a boy or a girl? I need to start knitting some onesies."

"Dawn just let Giles talk." Buffy pleaded with her, the idea of her sister carrying the messiah gave her the chills but she couldn't let her know that.

"As I was saying, the prophecy mentions the miracle children and the child that will be brought forth, wield unspeakable power." Giles continued. "Here's where it's tricky; it says that Dawn and Connor will aid in it's arrival not that it's their child. My grimaldi is rusty but essentialy it says 'When the miracle two are together and the light that was is joined with the light that will be, the saviour will be born."

"The light that was and the light that will be?" Dawn repeated. "Sounds like a bad eight grade love poem."

"That's not all." Giles sighed. "The light that was and the light that will be are from other prophecies, they call the vampire with a soul that light that will be. The light that was seems to refer to a warrior that has been into the light and returned."

"Wait so I'm not the one who's going to be pregnant?" Dawn checked. "Oh thank god."

"Buffy and Angel are going to have the messiah?" Gunn asked. "Does this mean that shanshoozie thing?"

"The light that was; a human champion, that light that will be; a champion who'll become human." Buffy said slowly.

"Brains, beauty and a mean right hook. You've got the full package right there."

The group already dazed and beyond confused turned to the new addition; a short and pale man with amazingly blue eyes.

"Don't just stand there gaping aren't you gonna offer me a beer or something?"

"Doyle." Angel mumbled once again hugging his friend to the shock of pretty much everyone in the room.

"What am I? Last season's shoes?" Cordelia scoffed materializing beside the Irishman.

"Cordy." He hugged her too lifting her up slightly before setting her on the ground, Gunn had hugged her hard not caring if he ripped his stitches.

"I missed you guys too." She glanced over to her old friends. "Hey Buffy, Willow, Giles it's good to see you in person."

"What are you guys doing here?" Willow asked hugging Cordelia and then Doyle, she hadn't met him but she understood what he had meant to Angel and Cordy.

"Princess here pitched a fit that scared even the big guys up there." Doyle told them shaking his head. "Said they couldn't just send anyone to deliver the news to you both."

"What news?" Dawn asked form her position on the couch, she was probably fine to get up but she was pretty comfortable, Connor was sitting on the arm behind her head holding her hand protectively.

"First things first." Cordy said leaning over and hugging Dawn and then Connor who seemed a little overwhelmed and a lot disturbed.

"Now that Princess has had her hugs we'll have to get down to business." Doyle took a seat. "Seriously no Guinness?"

"Doyle!" Cordy scolded taking the seat next to him. "Forgive him he's an idiot."

"An idiot you love!" He gloated planting a kiss on her cheek.

"What can I say? I enjoy the challenge of a fixer-upper." She gave a what can you do expression and laughed.

"The prophecy that's got your collective panties in a twist." Doyle began. "I've got the translation from the personal scribe, if you don't mind my dumbed down version."

Giles gestured for him to go ahead.

"When the blood of the chosen met and bring together the fated two, the stars will align and the miracle children will be joined by a third." Doyle intoned enjoying his part as narrator.

"What my idiot boyfriend is trying to say." Cordelia interjected poking his side. "Is that Dawn and Connor's role in this was to bring back together the two champions so that their strength as one would grant a new miracle child to fight the darkness."

"Are you saying that now, after all this time, the powers that screw us have finally decided that Angel and I are allowed to be together?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Take me back with you so I can kick their asses, or whatever they have that is close to that."

"This prophecy was hidden, no one even believed it was real. But a warrior of the light, an ensouled vampire. Both of you with miracles that shouldn't be here. It was all fated so that you two could be together." Cordy explained. "That's why they granted Angel guardianship of his soul."

Everyone who had not known this looked to the brooding vampire in shock, he managed a sheepish smile before making his way to Buffy who was looking closer and closer to smacking something.

"So what does this mean? I don't see the powers just volunteering this information happily."

"They told you once that you were stronger together than you were a part but neither of you were ready yet. There were trials, things you had to experience before you could be together again." Doyle explained. "You're ready now, it's time."

"Great so are we meant to hop a plane to Vegas now and elope?" Buffy asked sarcastically. "Why are they doing this?"

"Because it's your reward." Cordy told her. "You changed the world Buffy, you made hundreds of champions to fight the darkness, and Angel significantly hurt that darkness by killing the circle of the black thorn, the power leaders of evil. You've proven yourselves as champions of the light, champions who have sacrificed themselves and their own happiness to fight the good fight."

"Champions. Doesn't matter where we come from, what we've done or suffered, or even if we make a difference. We live as though the world is as it should be, to show it what it can be." Connor said slowly looking to his father. "You told me that once."

"The hardest thing in this world is to live in it." Dawn added turning to her sister. "You told me that, you sent Angel to hell and you love him more than anything in this world but you did it because you had to."

"Yeah it's about time you guys got something in return." Willow agreed. "You've died for the mission, and Angel lost so many friends."

"And they all say hi." Cordy said. "Fred was pretty mad about not being allowed to come down but Wes managed to placate her. They're happy together but they miss you, all of you."

She brushed at the tears in her eyes, she had to tell him before she got too choked up.

"She doesn't blame you." Cordy held onto Gunn's hand. "She knows you never meant for it to happen, she loves you but she'll kick your ass if you come up anytime soon. She wants you to live a long and happy life, live it for all of us. Help Annie, find love again, do whatever you want as long as you're happy."

Gunn unabashedly broke down and cried, he missed Fred and her death was something he still felt everyday, the pain of his part and the gaping hole she left in their world.

"Thank you." He managed between tears. "Please just tell her I miss her, and she better save up some of that soulful brown eye magic for when I'm up there."

"I will. But I'm second in line to kick your butt if its soon." She warned hugging him once more. "We're being called back, I wish we could stay. I miss you all so much."

"Like princess said, take your time before you join us, live for us. That means you two as well." Doyle winked at the miracle children, Dawn had the grace to blush.

"Can't you stay?" Angel asked, he didn't want to say goodbye again, he's said too many goodbyes.

"You know we're always watching, your drama is better than anything those stupid networks cook up." Cordy teased hugging her best friend tightly making her way around the room before stopping at Dawn. "He's special, make sure he knows that everyday."

Dawn nodded fighting back her own tears as Cordy and Doyle joined hands and disappeared back to where they had come.

"Wow." Giles breathed sitting down and cleaning his glasses. "I think that Doyle fellow was right, I definitely need a Guinness now."

"For Doyle it was always time for a Guinness." Angel said humorously. "It's not fair, I shouldn't be here when they can't."

"Hey you heard them, they're happy, all of them." Buffy comforted. "They want you to live and apparently even the powers have jumped on that band wagon now."

"And you're not going to be a grandpa!" Dawn added helpfully. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that I'm not going to mother the messiah but just be his or her aunt? So awesome."

"A little Buffy and Angel. I see a lot of brooding, punning and an unusual affinity for stakes." Willow teased.

"Wow your sperm must be like supercharged or something." Andrew said having entered the tail end of the conversation. Buffy glared at him only half heartedly retraining Angel. "I think I'll go back to our hostage now, I was just up to the part where we turned Buffy invisible."

"You do that." Buffy said tightly nodding at Andrew who left the way he came although sadly not for good.

"Well obviously you two have quite a lot to talk about." Giles realized. "Uh we'll get out of your way."

"Actually I kind of fell like patrolling." Buffy said smiling mischievously up at Angel who caught her meaning right away.

"There's a few cemeteries nearby." Angel agreed grabbing their jackets, they were out the door before anyone could argue.

"Aren't Spike and Illyria patrolling tonight?" Gunn wondered aloud.

"Oh Gunn so much to learn about the epic love saga that is Buffy and Angel." Dawn said sadly. "Patrolling usually means going to a cemetery and making out. It's what they used to do in high school."

Willow raised an eyebrow positive there was no way Buffy would have volunteered that little bit of information.

"What? If she didn't want me to read her diary she should have been more creative about its hiding place." Dawn said defensively. "They wont be back for a while, Gunn could you give Connor and I a ride back to campus?"

"Sure." He glanced back at the kitchen. "You two be okay with those two morons?"

"Yeah we still need to figure out what to do with him. I swear he never learns." Willow groaned. You'd think having every plan thwarted would teach you to give up.

"Bye guys, don't leave without saying goodbye." Dawn ordered hugging them both before following Gunn and Connor out the door. While her sister was getting reacquainted with Angel without the threat of Angelus hanging over head she was finally going to have to figure out this thing between her and Connor. Somehow she just knew he wasn't going to be the most communicative guy, but really given who his father was, what else could she expect?

CD BA CD BA

**Wow do I suck for keeping you guys hanging! My excuse is a new job. A copywriter position but definitely a foot in the door to becoming an editor. BTW I actually cried a little writing this, I get teary over Doyle. The epilogue is almost finished and I hope you all enjoy it! **


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

The banging was almost as loud in his head as it was outside, he knew that third purple nurple wasn't a great idea.

"Make it stop!"

"I'm trying." Connor muttered staggering to the door in just his boxers. "Yeah?"

"That's how you greet your girlfriend who you drunk dialled not once, not twice but seven times last night?" Dawn yelled making sure to lean in and cause maximum damage.

It worked, Connor winced and recoiled back to his bed.

"Sorry?"

"Oh no you're not, at least not yet." Dawn chuckled her mouth pulling up into a smirk. "But you will be."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Sam asked from beneath his pillow.

"Well it seems my dimwitted and obviously hungover boyfriend forgot that my sister and her friends flew in last night for our graduation." Dawn explained sweetly. "I was still at Angel's when the first call came in."

"Hey Junior, get your ass up!" Gunn called from the door. "Boss's orders, you've got a training session with him and Buffy."

"You're enjoying this." Connor groaned at a beaming Dawn.

"I've already got popcorn waiting for me at the apartment." Dawn laughed.

"Did Sunnydale remember to tell you Andrew and Xander got in this morning?" Gunn added. "Buffy mentioned how much you enjoyed that latest _Star Trek_ movie and he's already started making up boards to demonstrate to you why the original is superior."

"He was up to his twelfth board when we left." Dawn grinned plopping a kiss on his cheek and leading him out the door linking their arms in case he made a quick escape. "BYE SAM!"

"Why isn't he being punished?" Connor sulked.

"He didn't blow off a night of research to go and get tanked with his friends." Dawn answered. "I wasn't going to rat you out but you just had to drink and dial!"

"And who says Sam's getting off easy?" Gunn teased. "Kayleigh's on her way to tear him a new one; I think she's going to do that thing Faith suggested."

Connor winced, he didn't even know the specifics and he was scared.

"Did she and Robin get in okay?" He yawned.

"Oh yeah, they were just in time for drunk dial number three." Dawn informed him smirking. "Faith actually wrote down all the ways she is going to tease you for this."

"Why didn't you turn your phone off?"

"I did, that's when the drunk voice-mails began." She laughed again, usually he loved that sound but he'd never been this hungover before.

"This is going to suck."

CD BA CD BA

He was pretty sure the bones in his legs were splintering into thousands of shards, his head had obviously decided to quadruple in size and his eyes felt too heavy for his face.

"Come on Connor, you can do better than that!" Dawn taunted her boyfriend from the floor, she was facing Faith the two throwing popcorn in each other's mouth. Angel and Buffy had been running him hard, he'd almost taking a throwing star in the face but had managed to dodge at the last second, his stomach was rumbling but the bacon, eggs and other greasy food Willow had made just made him want to vomit.

"I thought you were meant to be the Destroyer." Faith smirked joining in. "I've saved the world with bigger hangovers!"

Connor grunted as he hit the mat, Buffy had side swiped him easily; it was tempting to just tap out.

"I think he's had enough, what do you think?" Angel asked throwing an arm around Buffy.

"He just got his butt handed to him by his father and a six month pregnant girl." She replied resting her hands on her bump. "I guess we can call it a day."

Connor managed a thumbs up in their decision remaining face down on the mat fighting the waves of nausea, the room kept spinning which didn't help.

"Cheer up chump." Faith told him sauntering out the door. "B can tell you all about how beer is bad!"

"I think he's on board that train now." Buffy replied laughing at the greenish tinge on his face.

"I'm never drinking again." Connor promised, of course this was muffled since he was still face planted on the mat.

"I saw beer bad Buffy, I know better than to get drunk." Dawn said proudly. "I just had no idea my boyfriend was such a lightweight. Hey Faith, what's in that miracle hangover cure of yours?"

"Just egg, orange juice, milk, bacon grease, some v energy juice and a shot of vampire blood." She replied snickering at Connor's face. "Joke, I'd never drink milk dude."

"Do you need me to hold your hair back baby?" Dawn called after Connor laughing at the speed he used to get to the bathroom.

"Andrew! Connor wanted you to explain why Stargate the TV show was better than the movie." Gunn yelled leaning against the bathroom wall and snickering at the boy hunched over the toilet bowl.

"I hate you." He groaned flopping on the floor. "One night won't kill you Connor, come on man you need to celebrate! I'm going to kill Sam."

"Like Sam was the one who poured tequila down your throat and dialled your phone for you so that you would embarrass yourself." Dawn snorted pushing Andrew towards the kitchen and away from her boyfriend. "You realise that Faith is giving Buffy and Angel ideas about ways to torture you for this right?"

"You're not helping."

"Wasn't meant to." She teased flopping down next to him and rubbing his forehead. "You were the one who blew off research and got tanked. Faith just suggested Buffy hold your hand during her delivery, she bet Gunn $50 Buffy would break it within the first hour."

"She can break a car door off of its hinge and she thinks I'll last an hour before my bones break? No wonder Gunn took the bet." Connor replied pulling himself up. "So how much more of this am I going to have to take?"

"Well graduation isn't until two." Dawn mused. "So I'm guessing around two."

"Faith wont try to make me trip when I accept my diploma?"

"That must be what those mirrors were for." She mumbled. "You're too smart to fall for that baby."

"Have Buffy frisk her just in case." Connor begged.

"I'm sure Robin wont let her do anything too bad." Dawn reasoned. "He has a soothing effect on her."

Connor heaved into the toilet again fairly certain that he was at least finished with throwing up.

"You need to shower and brush your teeth and maybe then you can greet me properly and apologise to those of us who were stuck with hormonal Buffy, protective Daddy Angel and the ever amusing duo of Spike and Illyria last night."

"I'm sorry and I love you?" Connor tried accepting the towel Dawn offered her.

"Gunn and Willow were stuck here too. Lucky for them Oz showed up with some big emergency that he needed Will for and Gunn offered/begged to let him help."

"Oz is here?" Connor perked up slightly, he should have noticed that.

"Not yet, I'm pretty sure he's still sleeping but I'm sure he'll be over soon. Should I be worried about this boy crush you have on him?"

"It's a not a boy crush." He grumbled flicking on the shower. "I just think he's cool, he lived in Tibet and he plays guitar and he's got that cool werewolf mojo thing."

"Your the son of two vampires, you regularly hang out with the most powerful wicca in the world, the longest living slayer ever, a should be dead demon king and two vampires with souls who collectively have kicked more ass than has ever been kicked before and Oz is cool?"

"He gets me." Connor shrugged.

"Boys." Dawn rolled her eyes, she smirked mischievously as her boyfriend stepped into the shower, naturally as possible she walked to the door and leaned to the right hitting the flush on the toilet.

"DAWN!"

"Love you too baby." She called over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her.

CD BA CD BA

Xander would later deny that he 'wept like Angelus at the ballet' as Spike had put it but video evidence would show the truth. Spike with his shiny special ring he'd gotten from an 'old friend' allowed him in the sun while Angel and his all important Shanshu had allowed him to be in the sun for the better part of seven months, he even had a tan. It looked wrong. Faith had won the pot on how quickly the bunnies would get with the doing it and multiply, Dawn had hoped they would hold off for at least a year but Faith had called one month and happily collected everyone's money. Giles gave her the keys to his mid-life crisis mobile as her graduation gift which of course pleased neither Buffy nor Angel. She wasn't **that** bad a driver.

"So I didn't trip" Connor declared throwing an arm around his girlfriend, thankfully Willow's magical hangover cure, literal magic, had worked wonders.

"Buffy confiscated all mirrors and other treats from Faith and Xander, something about wanting at least one family event to be drama free and normal."

"Well you weren't eaten by a giant snake so our graduation was still more interesting." Oz deadpanned shaking Connor's hand and hugging Dawn.

"I think I'm okay with that." Dawn decided waving her diploma happily, as much as had had loved school she was even happier to be done with it and out in the real world.

"I had ten bucks that Ethan was going to show up and ruin it." Faith sulked handing over a crumpled bill to Xander.

"He's in a mystical jail cell in another dimension." Dawn reminded her. "That Groosalugg has him locked down tight, he's not coming back."

"Still." Faith pouted. "This is so boring, I can't believe not a single demon tried to ruin this. The miracle children's big graduation? You'd think they'd at least send some canon fodder."

"Only you would be upset that our day was not interrupted by blood and gore." Robin said with a smile, for some reason he loved that.

"I for one am happy to be demon free on a Tuesday." Buffy said looking pointedly at her sister. "Auntie Dawn loves getting in trouble on Tuesdays."

"Like it's my fault that Tuesday = kidnap the slayer's sister day to demons." Dawn replied.

"To be fair you did invite Harmony in that one time." Xander reminded her earning a Summers level glare. "I'll be over here."

"Congrats Dawnie, I'm so proud of you!" Willow gushed. "Are you excited about opening a new watcher's branch here?"

"Yep." Dawn smirked. "And I already made my first hires."

"Did you ask Spike if he'd mind being the punching bag for the newbies?" Xander snickered.

"Nope but Connor agreed to be their weapons and fighting instructor, Kayleigh will be head slayer in charge and Sam is going to head up demon research."

"Sounds like you just hired all of your friends."

"Pretty much."

Angel hugged his sister-in-law, the warmness of his body still a shock, his other arm wrapped around Connor to the point of choking, Buffy was trying to ease his grip.

"Just think in eighteen years you guys will be at your kid's high school graduation." Dawn teased while Connor tried to catch his breath.

"You're trying to make me feel old!" Buffy accused her younger sister fresh tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh yay weepy Buffy." Connor whispered to his girlfriend, in point five of a second she'd be back to excited Buffy.

"I can't believe little Dawnie graduated college."

"Well apart from Connor, Robin and Giles here I'm the only one here who has." She pointed out with a smirk. "Why am I hanging out with a bunch of dropouts?"

"Just lucky I guess." Xander said cheerfully. "So I call shotgun on the new Dawn-mobile."

"I think someone beat you to it." Connor remarked nodding towards the ugly demon sitting in the bright red car. Faith, Gunn and Robin immediately adopted a fighting stance, Dawn meanwhile pushed past them and threw herself at the demon.

"Clem! Have you lost weight?"

Faith reacted first slouching back to her normal posture while Robin and Gunn still stayed on guard, what was it with Summers girls and demons?

"Well Faith you wanted a demon." Connor remarked clapping a hand on her shoulder. Faith shrugged, maybe she should have stipulated that she wanted an evil demon not one who was now brandishing a blue tiffany's box to Dawn. At least it was interesting, she wondered how a demon that looked like a hairless monkey with hundred extra pounds of skin got served at the swanky store. Dinner that night was sure going to be interesting.


End file.
